La adolecencia es más que una etapa
by Namikaze-Tomoyo
Summary: U/A -embarazo, alcohol, drogas, incesto, infidelidad, intento de suicidio, violencia, sectas, homosexualidad, anorexia, bullying, prostitución y más deben pasar los jovenes en la adolecencia ¿podrian con todo esto?  Retrasado temporalmente
1. Aclaraciones, advertencias y personajes

Hola a todos, espero que les llegue a gusta mi nuevo fanfic que utilice todos mis vastos conocimientos en la escritura y la narración, saliendo esa bastante loca historia. Debo decir que es mi primer fic donde deberé ver varias cosas a la vez, por lo que decidí que cada capitulo uno de mis personajes tomara más protagonismo y se sabrá más sobre sus problemas, pero tengan claro que Hinata es la protagonista principal, por lo que intentare nombrarla en todos los capítulos ^^

-.-.-

ACLARACIONES:

-Universo Alterno: ambientado en la actualidad escolar (algunos serán exageraciones, pero la mayoría pasa en la vida diaria)

-Aunque mi ideal es que los personajes tengan su personalidad original, hay algunos que será inevitable el cambio.

-Akatsuki será una secta que adoran a Madara, que seria como su "dios".

-Deidara aquí lo coloque como medio hermano de Ino, pero no afectara mucho que digamos, porque no se hablan.

-Ninguna pareja es definitiva, puede ser que alguno se gusten entre si o ya tengan alguna relación, pero eso no significa que terminen siendo la pareja oficial, porque aquí los problemas y triángulos amorosos tomaran protagonismo.

-.-.-

ADVERTENCIAS: habrá lemon, violencia, palabras ofensivas (algunas muy fuertes), yaoi, yuri, incesto, infidelidad, prostitución e intento de suicidio, pero les avisare en los momentos que vayan a suceder.

-.-.-

PERSONAJES Y SUS PROBLEMAS:

Hinata es una chica sumisa, amable y no es reconocida por nadie en el instituto, pero todo cambia cuando un día se acuesta con alguien, quedando lamentablemente embarazada y no costara mucho que su nombre empiece a ir de boca en boca, arruinando de paso si tranquila vida.

Ino es una chica que con solo caminar seduce a todo hombre que la mire, no hay chico (o chica) que no caiga a sus pies, pero lamentablemente no esta conforme con su extremadamente delgada figura, pensando que esta "muy gorda", por lo que su caída a la anorexia era inevitable.

Sakura es la típica chica que sueña con llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero lamentablemente no se da cuenta que varios trataran de que su anhelado sueño no se haga realidad, tratando de llevar a la ingenia chica rosa a la cama.

Temari es la mayor y una mujer de tres hermanos, por lo que luego de que su padre muere debe empezar a hacerse responsable no solo sus hermanos, sino que además de los gastos de la casa, cuando se ve que no tiene salida, conoce a una joven que la ayuda a obtener plata fácil por las noches, decidiéndose a ser prostituta.

Tenten es una chica enamorada locamente de su novio Neji, pero todo su mundo de fantasías termina cuando en un ataque de celos Neji la golpea, siendo cada vez mas monótonos los moretones y patadas, cayendo profundamente en una depresión que la hace tratar de acabar varias veces con su vida.

Karin es a simple vista, una chica que le gusta causar problemas y no tienes pelos en la legua para decir lo que piensa (y más en Sakura), pero todo eso es producido porque esconde un profundo secreto por su gusto sexual, que la pueden dejar en lo más bajo de su vida popular.

Naruto es un chico que vivió casi toda su vida en un orfanato, hasta que a los 10 años decide escaparse y tratar de tener una vida normal, pero el resentimiento que le tiene a sus padres por creer que lo abandonaron, lo haces desquitarse con el primer idiota que aparezca al frente, golpeándolo hasta que sus puños ya no puedan más.

Sasuke es un chico que tiene un gran resentimiento con las mujeres, producto de cuando era pequeño sus madre los abandono, diciéndole su padre que se fue con otro hombre, por lo que se acuesta con cualquier mujer que el desee, sin tener ninguna pisca de culpa después de dejarlas.

Kiba es un chico totalmente extrovertido, pero tiene un complicado problema de incesto, su hermana mayor lo persigue para poder acostarse con él, pero ella no entiende que solo de pensarlo se le revuelve el estomago, puede ser que su hermana es bella y tiene un espectacular cuerpo, pero es su hermana.

Shino es un chico muy misterioso que no se relaciona con nadie, habiéndose un rumor de que era un antisocial homosexual o algo similar. Lo que no saben es que él tiene una relación algo clandestina con la misma profesora Kurenai que esta "felizmente" casada, siendo así el amante de la profesora más sexy del instituto.

Gaara es el menor de tres hermanos que por la forma agresiva que lo trataba su padre lo hizo tener un extraño deseo por el sufrimiento ajeno, pero no cualquier sufrimiento, sino con el que tenga que ver directamente con la sangre, por lo que se puede decir que es algo sádico y sicópata.

Kankuro es el hermano de en medio de tres hermanos y el hombre de la casa, luego de descubrir que no estaban en una situación económica muy buena producto de la muerte de su padre, decide buscar un trabajo de noche, pero el único que consiguió con su nula experiencia fue de actor, pero no cualquier actor, sino que actor de una obra que solo trabajan travestis. Al comienzo se negaba a vestirse de mujer, pero al descubrir el verdadero significado de este, llega a conseguir el protagonismo de una de las obras mas conocidas, pero nadie debe descubrir que detrás de esa bella "chica" se encuentra él.

Rock Lee es un chico algo torpe, ingenuo y extraño para su edad, se emociona con mucha facilidad y se viste de una forma muy nerd, por lo que varios del instituto no se la han dejado nada fácil y le han hecho la vida imposible por el simple hecho de ser como es, pero el aun con todos los insultos, amenaza y golpes sigue adelante con la frente en alto, porque nadie apagara su llama de la juventud.

Shikamaru es el chico consejero de sus amigos, que todo para él es complicado y problemático, solucionando todo con prender un cigarro o tomando una cerveza. Pero el chico "evito problemas" decide relacionarse con la chica mas problemática de todas, tratando de ayudar a Temari para que saliera de su extravagante trabajo.

Sai es el novio perfecto de Sakura, la razón, el jamás desearía acostarse con ella y no es porque fuera fea, sino porque a él no le gusta ninguna mujer en general, si exacto, Sai era homosexual, decidiendo salir con Sakura para que absolutamente nadie lo supiera, y precisamente menos Sasuke, de quien estaba completamente enamorado.

Chouji tenia un claro complejo con su peso, que solo el recordarlo lo hacia comer más y más, pero eso no era lo mas importante, sino que esta obsesivamente enamorado de la chica mas sexy, Ino Yamanaka, siguiéndola a todas partes y sabiendo cada detalle de su vida privada.

Neji es el novio de Tenten que tiene un claro problema con los celos, haciéndolo actuar inconscientemente de una forma agresiva con ella cada vez que la ve tocando, mirando, hablando o imaginándola con otro chico. Él sabe que lo que hace no esta bien, pero piensa que las cosas solo se solucionan con una simple disculpa y dar vuelta la pagina para que nuevamente reaccione igual, porque Tenten solo le pertenece a él.

Suigetsu es el líder del taller de natación que tiene una extraña obsesión con las espadas y cortas todo a la mitad, él es el mejor amigo de Karin y la única persona que sabe que le gustan las mujeres, haciéndole las cosas complicadas al estar enamorada de ella en secreto. Lo peor es que lo único que le calma ese dolor es perderse en el peligroso mundo de las drogas.

Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, él no le cree a su padre de que su madre los dejo por otro hombre, por lo que a los 14 años se unió a una secta llamada Akatsuki que siguen a su propio dios "Madara", ello son especialistas en espionaje y sicarios, por lo que hay Itachi aprende diversas cosas para poder saber toda la verdad.

-.-.-

Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que luego van a ver, porque algo les puedo dejar claro, aquí los problemas se vuelven realmente color de hormiga, por que este resumen es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que les sucederá.


	2. El inicio del fín

Este es oficialmente el primer cap de esta alocada y problemática historia. Empezaremos sabiendo de la gran protagonista, Hinata Hyuga y se sabrá el inicio de algunas parejas.

**Todos sabemos que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, sino que son de Kishimoto-sama, el ambiente es de la vida cotidiana y la historia es mía, pero con alguna ayuda de lo que se e a diario y lo que me deja la tv XD, además de lo que me inspiran mis amigos del grupo NAP, que me dan el toque ecchi ^^ **

– Tranquila Hinata, todo estará bien, es solo para asegurarme que mis sospechas son erróneas, porque lo son ¿cierto?- una joven ojos perla y cabello azul se encontraba encerrada a la media noche en el baño, la razón, sobre un mueble se encontraba precisamente un test de embarazo.

– Como me pude meter en esto, sabia que lo que hice estaba mal y aun así deje que pasara, pude decir que no, pude haberlo golpeado e irme de esa fiesta ¡pero no! tengo que ser tan tímida que no puedo dejar que un chico que apena conozco me toque y me lleve a la cama- se agarró de los cabellos desesperada, aun no entendía como hace menos de dos semanas ella era una tranquila chica que aun mantenía su virginidad intacta y ahora estaba esperando para ver si su atraso era precisamente porque estaba embarazada.

– ¿Cuanto más deberé esperar?- cuestiono en tercera persona mirando las instrucciones de ese complicado aparato, y digo complicado porque la pobre Hinata no tenia idea como se usaba y termino rompiendo el primero al pensar que debía agitarse, soltándosele de las manos, al parecer ese objeto era más delicado de lo que aparentaba. Lo bueno es que como era una chica precavida (aunque no sabia si lo seguía siendo luego de encontrarse en esa situación) compro dos test de embarazo asegurándose de que ahora leería bien las instrucciones

– Ni si quiera se si eso se podía llamar sexo, sinceramente estaba tan helada y choqueada por lo que estaba pasando, que no recuerdo absolutamente ningún detalle, solo sé que se sintió desagradable- viro su mirada a ese objeto que tenia la respuesta de si su vida cambiaria en 360° o daría vuelta a la pagina como si nada hubiera pasado, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto no era la peor parte ¡no! porque si sus sospechas llegaban a ser ciertas, ya no sabría que hacer. Es decir, ella se convertiría en madre, solo tenia 15 años, para la mayoría de los adultos todavía era considerada una niña y debía hacerse cargo de otra vida, eso seria no solo el fin para su vida "normal", sino que si su padre se llegaba a enterar, solo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Volvió a mirar las instrucciones y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había notado antes, hay decía claramente que debía realizarse a primera hora de la mañana y ella lo estaba asiendo en medio de la noche –pero posiblemente no afecte en el resultado, es decir, la orina es la misma en el día como en la noche ¿no?- estaba tan nerviosa que aunque se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa del baño, sus piernas tiritaba y no podía quedarse mas tiempo en esa misma posición, debía moverse o sus nervios terminarían provocándole que se arrancara todos los pelos de la cabeza –Ya Hinata, llego el momento de ver cual es la verdad- se paro de donde estaba y se acercó cuidadosamente al mueble, como si atrasar la llegada haría que el resultado cambiara o algo similar. Tomo con los ojos cerrados el test de embarazo, lo acerco a su cara y cuando abrió los ojos, supo que esas dos líneas significaban su perdición.

Todos conversaban, caminaban o simplemente esperaban a que el timbre el ingreso a clases sonara. Bueno todos menos la ojos perla, ella se encontraba en su casillero tratando de sacar un libro, pero en verdad solo se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos – ¿Yo?… ¿Madre?- toda la mañana había estado pensando en lo mismo desde que vio que el test salió positivo, todavía su mente no la había asimilado y hasta se había comprado otro test de paso al instituto por si había sido un erros, pero hace unos minutos pudo confirmar que no era nada un error, ella iba a tener un hijo y no tenia vuelta atrás – ¿O si?-

-¿De nuevo hablando sola Hinata?- esa voz la hizo dar un salto del susto, justo a su lado se encontraba su mejor amiga Tenten, que además era la novia de su primo.

-Me asustaste Tenten-chan, porque tienes que llegar siempre tan de repente- sujetaba su pecho algo alterada, sentía como su corazón se había acelerado repentinamente y su respiración de a poco empezaba a tranquilizarse, parece que esta noticia la tenia más asustadiza de lo normal.

-Es que me encanta asustarte- se apoyó en el casillero del lado que era precisamente el de ella, con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga. Pero hay Hinata saco su libro y se fijo en su amiga, notando inmediatamente que tenia un moretón al lado de su ojo derecho que había tratado de tapar con maquillaje.

-Pe…pero Tenten-chan ¿Qué te paso?- la castaña supo inmediatamente que hablaba del golpe que tenia en la cara e instantáneamente se lo tapo con la mano algo nerviosa.

-Na…nada grabe Hinata, solo me caí de la escalera ayer, es que baje corriendo y mi rostro recibió el peor impacto- rio nerviosa mientras trataba de mirar para otro lado pensando en como cambiar de tema –pero mejor no hablemos de esto, sabes que siempre he sido torpe, mejor…hablemos de lo que hiciste el fin de semana- dijo por fin sintiendo un alivio de que algo se le ocurrio, porque sino la peli azul seguiría con el tema y no se sentía bien en seguir mintiéndole.

-etto…bueno yo…- no sabia que decirle –Na…nada Tenten-chan, no hice nada el fin de semana como siempre, sabes que hoy tengo prueba y me la pase en mi casa estudiando- en realidad había pasado todo el fin de semana tratando de entrar a una farmacia para comprarse el test de embarazo, pero ya luego de varias intento fallidos, el día Domingo en la tarde termino comprando diciendo que eran para su madre, aunque la farmacéutica nunca le pregunto–¿Y tu Tenten-chan? ¿Pasaste con mi Nii-san el fin de semana?- dijo queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-jejeje si lo pase con Neji… tu sabes que los tiempos libres siempre los paso con él- volvió a reír nerviosa, pero justamente cuando Hinata le iba a formular otra pregunta, se empezaron a generar gritos y silbidos de tanto hombres como mujeres. Era producto de que justamente en ese instante la pareja más popular del instituto estaba entrando por la puerta principal, eran ni más ni menos que Sakura y Sai, la pareja más linda que ya llevaban un año de un perfecto noviazgo.

-Como me encantaría estar con ella- dijo para sus adentros un joven rubio y ojos azules que miraba embobado a la hermosa ojos jade. Ella era la chica perfecta para él, pero lamentablemente no tenia ni idea de que existía, aunque eso no le quitaba las ilusiones, sino que el que se las quitaba era otro.

-ni lo sueñes- el chico de ojos marrón y cabello negro agarrado en una coleta leí un libro mientras escuchaba claramente a Naruto, Shikamaru se puede decir que era el cable a tierra que tenia el rubio.

-¿Y tu como sabes si puedo o no estar con ella?- agresivamente miro a su amigo que no despegaba su vista del libro.

-sencillo, para salir con una chica como Sakura debes tener un mínimo de experiencia Naruto y la tuya es nula - se lo dijo directamente sin ablandarse por ser su amigo, si Naruto quería estas con Sakura, primero tenia que ser realista.

-¿tu que sabes?- se estaba enrabiando cada vez más, puede ser que tuviera razón, él nunca había esta con una chica, precisamente porque todas le tenían miedo, pero eso no significaba que su "amigo" debía refregárselas en la cara.

-por favor Naruto, soy tu amigo desde los 5 años, se cada detalle de tu vida amorosa y se perfectamente que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres- quito su vista del libro y miro un punto fijo viniéndosele una idea a la cabeza –aunque…- no, era tontería, mejor olvidaba esa opción.

-¿aunque?- levanto una ceja algo intrigado, si su amigo tenía un plan significaba que era bueno y conseguiría a Sakura.

-no olvídalo, es una tontería- volvió su vista a su libro tratando de olvidar el tema, pero sabia perfectamente que Naruto no se rendiría.

-Shikamaru, yo sé que tienes un plan y si ese plan me hará conseguir a Sakura, debes decírmelo- eso sonaba claramente a una orden, aunque a Shikamaru no lo intimidaba, pero prefería decírselo a tener que soportarlo todo el día.

-esta bien, pero me debes decir algo antes Naruto- volvió a sacar la vista de su libro y vio como Naruto asentía emocionado – ¿Tú que harías para conseguir a Sakura?-

-¿pero que pregunta más tonta es esa? Haría lo que fuera por conseguir a Sakura y más- encontraba inútil esa pregunta, era obvio que harías hasta lo imposible por conseguir a esa chica.

-bueno, pero te lo advertí- y aunque no estaba seguro si era buena idea, que más podría hacer –sabemos que lo que te falta es experiencia para conseguir a Sakura ¿cierto?- Naruto escuchaba atento como si fuera un niño pequeño que le contaban un cuento –entonces eso es lo que debes conseguir- al ver como su rostro de desfiguraba al no entender nada de lo que decía, le causo mucha gracia al Nara.

-no te rías Shikamaru y me puedes explicar mejor que no entiendo nada- estaba molesto porque su amigo se burlara de él, no era su culpa ser "algo" lento, además que no le ayudaba mucho que Shikamaru le diga que "consiga experiencia", es decir, como se conseguía eso.

-mira, lo que debes hacer es salir con una chica común- el rubio abrió los ojos más complicado que antes, para él todas las chicas eran comunes, bueno una que otra chica salía de lo normal, pero en general eran todas iguales. Y para Shikamaru las cosas no eran mejor, desde su punto de vista solo podía comparar a las mujeres con una sola palabra: problemáticas.

-a ver…- no sabia que decirle, como podía definir a algún tipo de chica, si para el la palabra común era lo mas… ¿común? Ya se le estaba pegando la idiotez de Naruto – debes buscarte a una chica…mmm… ¿fácil?- precisamente esa no era la palabra que buscaba, pero era lo más cercano a lo que quería decir.

-¡ahhh! ¡Ya te entendí!- Shikamaru suspiro aliviado, él hacer entender al rubio era lo más difícil de mundo y ya la paciencia se le estaba acabando –quieres que me acueste con Ino, eso es fácil- sentía unas inmensas ganas de pegarle al ojos zafiro, pero solo apretó el libro y veía como Naruto sonreía victorioso.

-No Naruto, no me refiero a fácil, sino a "fácil"- hizo las comillas con los dedos mientras contaba hasta 10 en la mente, pensando en como explicarle lo que quería decir, mientras el rubio quedaba aun mas dudoso, ¿que quería decir con "fácil"? Se iba a rendir cuando justo ve a dos chica conversando y repentinamente sintió que su mente se iluminaba –lo que te quiero decir es que consigas a una chica a tu alcance- esa era la palabra exacta y Naruto lo comprendió, porque puso una cara de ofendido al decir chica a su "alcance".

-y ¿quien me puedes decir es una chica a mi "alcance"?- haciendo lo mismo que su amigo con los dedos, sintiéndose molesto por insinuar que Sakura no estaba a su alcance, aunque tenia razón.

-Ella por ejemplo- apunto disimuladamente a una de las jóvenes que conversaba tranquila. Naruto la miro y vio a una joven de ojos perla, cabello algo azul largo y un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas, era bastante bella, pero pensaba que nunca ante la había visto, aunque con lo despistado que era, posiblemente la había visto, pero no lo recordaba.

-¿Y me puedes decir quien es ella?- cuestiono algo impaciente e irritado, tanto le había costado decirle que debía conquistar a esa chica, se hubieran quitado todo ese drama.

-Ella, mi gran amigo, es Hinata Hyuga, chica de padres separados, que es bastante inteligente y bella, pero como puedes notar es algo sumisa, por lo que ha pasado desapercibida todo el año escolar, eso provoca que pocas personas sepan su nombre y recuerden a verla visto antes- era como si le leyera la mente, asi que no es por que fuera idiota que no la recordara, sino porque era una chica "invisible", así definía Naruto a las personas que no querían ser destacadas y lo lograban.

-pero dime una cosa Shikamaru, si pasa desapercibida por todos, como tu sabes tanto de ella- entrecerró la mirada pensando que Shikamaru era una especia de enciclopedia o algo parecido.

-lo que sucede es que yo suelo analizar a gente que se encuentra a mi alrededor, es como mi pasatiempo cuando estoy muy aburrido- extrañamente siempre se a enterado de todos sin necesidad de averiguar mucho, varios solo con verles las cara sabias todo de ellos (como Hinata), pero algunos no era muy agradable saber lo que hacen en sus tiempos libres, por lo que su "pasatiempo", es a la vez su martirio.

-¿ósea que sabes de todos los del instituto?- no se podía creer que alguien supiera de TODOS los que estaban en el instituto, porque sinceramente eran demasiados. Naruto no conocía ni un octavo de lo que eran todo el instituto y Shikamaru sabia de ¡todos! Él Nara afirmo volviendo a ver su libro sin tomarle mucha importancia –Entonces… demuéstramelo- Shikamaru debió sacar nuevamente la vista de su libro fijándose en Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres que te demuestre?- tal vez si sabia, pero pensaba que esto seria muy largo, solo de pensarlo se agotaba.

-Demuéstrame que conoces a todos- se cruzo de brazos sin dar su brazo a torcer, no le podía creer así de fácil, no era tan ingenuo (bueno eso creía él).

-¿y como quieres que te lo demuestre?- aunque el tenia una idea para hacerlo, seria muy larga y cansadora.

-no había pensado en eso- a Shikamaru le salió una gota de su frente y sino fuera porque se apoyó en el casillero, se hubiera caído –ya se, quiero que me digas como se llama ella- apunto a una chica pelirroja de lentes que caminaba junto a un chico con el cabello entre blanco y celestre bien claro, con sus dientes algo afilado.

-Ella es Karin y junto a ella esta Suigetsu- le respondió sin mirar a quienes apuntaba, pero Naruto aun así no se rendiría.

-ella-

-Tenten-

-ellos-

-Konan y Pein-

-él-

-Shino- ya se estaba desesperando, como podía ser que supiera de todos y lo peor es que se le estaban acabando las personas en el pasillo. Se revolvió los cabellos cuando justo entraba un grupo grande de gente.

-Todos ellos-

-es el grupo Akatsuki, esta Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu y Kisame, Konan y Pein también son de ese grupo- como podía ser que nombrara a tanta gente sin ni siquiera mirarla, definitivamente Shikamaru era un mago, pero no se rendiría.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Juugo-

-él-

-Asuma-sensei Naruto-

-ellos-

-Gaara y Kankuro, son hermanos-

-y él-

-etto- saco su vista de su libro y miro dudoso a Naruto, asiendo que este se emocionara al pensar que no sabia quien era.

-por fin te gane, hay alguien que no conozcas-

-no Naruto, te estas apuntado a ti mismo- y al ver su dedo noto que efectivamente así era, tanta adrenalina al apuntar a todo el mundo termino apuntándose a él mismo. Él rubio empezó a reír nervioso mientras el ojos marrón tenía una mano en su cara aceptando que su amigo no tenía remedio.

-será mejor que volvamos al tema inicial- pero después de tantos nombres, no recordaba de que estaban hablando.

-Sakura- Shikamaru noto que la pequeña mente de su amigo ya había olvidado de que estaban hablando antes, por lo que prefirió nombras a la chica, mientras el volvía a su lectura.

-jejeje gracias Shikamaru- empezó a pensar lo ultimo que dijeron sobre ese tema – ¿Entonces quieres que salga con Hinata?-

-bueno, ella es solo un ejemplo, pero si seria la indicada para iniciar tu plan- y pensar que después de todo lo que habían hablado estaban llegando a la conclusión de que debía conquistar a Hinata para obtener a Sakura, difícil de entender a simple vista, pero lo que importaba era que Naruto había entendido.

-pero ¿no la estaría utilizando?- aunque era algo agresivo con cualquier idiota que lo molestara, con las chicas trataba de no ser así y mucho menos utilizaría a una para obtener a otra.

-yo te lo advertí y tú me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para obtener a Sakura y más- odiaba que su amigo tuviera tanta buena memoria, pero como siempre tenía razón, esta parecía ser la única forma de conseguir a la peli rosa –pero si quieres podemos dejarlo…-

-bueno, bueno, hare lo que me dices, pero no es necesario que seas tan cortante- acepto mejor hacer lo que decía Shikamaru, es decir, conquistar a Hinata, una chica que con suerte conocía –mañana empezara el plan…- y hay se quedo en blanco, en realidad no tenia ningún plan de conquista, nunca había tenido uno, solo llegaba donde las chicas y todas se arrancaban sin ni siquiera poderles decir "hola" –Shikamaru…- el desvió su mirada a su amigo -¿Cómo se conquista a una chica?- esta si era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, como es que tuviera que hacer TODO por el, solo le faltaba pedirle que la conquistara por él, bueno eso le pasa a él por tenerlo tan malcriado.

Estaban conversando tranquilamente, olvidándose de todos sus problemas cuando sonó el timbre, ambas chicas se miraron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la sala de Hinata. Ella por un momento había olvidado que seria madre, cuando ve al final del pasillo como venia él, el mismo chico con el que se había acostado hace unas semanas y seria el futuro padre de su hijo, era ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Él era un chico popular que era famoso por utilizar a todas las chicas, pero aun así todas seguían babosas por él, hasta Hinata había caído en sus redes. Por un momento se quedo helada mirándolo, recordando una desagradable sensación en su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?- su amiga se había detenido de repente con la vista perdida y no entendía porque, si hace tan poco estaban caminando de lo más tranquilas.

-Na…nada Tente-chan, lo que pasa es que seria mejor que te fuera a dejar a tu sala- esa era su salvación, porque afortunadamente la sala de la peli café queda en la dirección contrario.

-Pero Hinata, tú sabes que hoy me toca gimnasia a primera hora- cierto y para su mala suerte el gimnasio quedaba en la misma dirección que su sala. Ya no tenia salida, no le podía decir que quería ir al baño, porque también quedaba en esa dirección. Solo le quedaba seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ve…verdad, se me había olvidado Tenten-chan, se…será mejor que sigamos- camino algo nerviosa hacia haya tratando de que su amiga no lo notara, porque su rencuentro seria inevitable, y ella que había estado casi dos semanas evitándolo y ahora no podía hacer nada. Bajo la cabeza al notar que él la miraba y le mostraba una media sonrisa, ahora si no tenia vuelta atrás.

-¿En serio que estas bien?- y como no preguntarle si ve que su amiga se encontraba tiritando con un sonrojo en la cara y apretando su libro con las manos, sintiendo que cada paso que daban era como ir al mismo infierno.

-Cla… claro que no me pasa nada, so…solo estoy algo nerviosa porque tengo una prueba ahora- cada paso que daba se estaba acercando a ese chico y sentía su mirada penetrándola mientras formaba una sonrisa, si, notaba como Sasuke disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. Camino aproximadamente unos 20 pasos y llego casi al frente de él, sentía como estaba tan cerca y de alguna forma se sintió desnuda ante él. Siguió caminado y por tratar de no mirarlo choco con alguien y se le cayó el libro que tenia en la mano al suelo.

-Discúlpeme- cuando escucho esa voz no pudo evitar mirarlo, había tratado de evitarlo y lo que lograba era justamente chocar con él, ahora pensaría que lo había hecho a propósito –Tome- recogió el libro que callo al suelo y una papel que a simple vista todos notarían que se callo del mismo libro – ¿creo que esto también es tuyo?- pero ella sabia que ese papel no era de ella y le daba escalofríos solo de pensar lo que contenía la nota. Pero aun así tomo la nota y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

-Yo…lo siento… y mu… muchas gracias por todo- pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como que sus ojos azabaches le estaba hipnotizando y no podía dejar de evitarlo.

-Vámonos Hinata, se nos hace tarde- tiro de su mano sacándola de ese transe y haciéndola caminar –ese chico me trae mala espina, no te acerque a él- la ojos perla miro para atrás por ultima vez para observar como el Uchiha se daba vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella era una de las tantas con las que jugaba y que llegaran a tener un hijo no la hacia diferente. Hay recordó la nota que le había entregado y tratando de que Tenten no la viera, la saco de su bolsillo y la abrió disimuladamente. Cuando leyó lo que decía quedo helada y entendió que no podría salir tan fácil, porque esto recién acababa de comenzar.

"**no creas que olvide lo que paso hace dos semanas, el viernes después de la fiesta del instituto en mi casa"**

Como ven, Naruto intentara conquistar a Hinata, pero claramente le gusta Sakura. Y por su parte Hinata esta en un claro problema con Sasuke, amo los triángulos y pienso formar uno jejeje (aunque puede terminar en cuarteto, quien sabe)

Agradezco a todo el que lo lea, me encantaría saber que piensan de él, solo que les aseguro tratare de terminarlo con todas mis fuerzas (si no es que mi inspiración me juega en contra XD) un abrazo y un beso a todos ^^


	3. Mi corazón me juega en contra

Ya tenemos el segundo capitulo de esta alocada y problemática historia. Ya aquí sabremos un poco más de la complicada chica rubia, hablo de precisamente Ino Yamanaka y tal vez de alguna extraña pareja. Obviamente también saldrán algunos otros personajes y Hinata no puede quedar atrás, porque el trió se empieza formar XD

Solo les puedo decir que disfruten la historia al igual que el primera capitulo ^^

PD: agradecimientos a mi hermanita que me ayuda con mi inspiración xD

**Todos sabemos que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, sino que son de Kishimoto-sama**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Parecía que hoy era de esos días donde todo estaba en su contra, hoy era el maldito día donde ninguna escusa le serbia, ni decir que ceno donde Sakura, o que comió algo en el camino y mucho menos que simplemente no tenia hambre, la razón, a sus padres les había bajado la culpa de dejarla sola todos los días. En el momento en que llego a casa y sintió como dos manos la tiraban literalmente y la sentaba en una silla para cenar, se dio cuenta que no saldría fácil de esta. Siempre que por cosas del destino sus padres llegaban temprano justamente él mismo día, era cuando les bajaba la culpa de dejarla sola y decidían hacer su "hora familiar", donde tenia que obligatoriamente cenar con ellos. Pero lo peor no era ese día, sino al otro día cuando Ino ilusionada pensaba que sus padres llegarían nuevamente temprano, llegando a su casa y encontrándose sola dentro de esas cuatro paredes, dando se cuenta que su momento familiar era solo eso, un "momento". Ella amaba su libertad por sobre todas las cosas, pero eso no significaba que en el fondo de su corazón no deseara recibir una muestra de cariño de parte de su madre o un simple regaño de parte de su padre, solo que las cosas no eran así, para ambos su maldita prioridad era el trabajo y agregando que su padre tenia otro hijo no le ayudaba mucho. Ese era otro punto que le molestaba bastante, su padre había tenido otra mujer antes que su madre y de esa relación salió su medio hermano mayor Deidara, que simplemente era una molestia, no podía hacer que simplemente no se conocían como lo había en el instituto, sino que tenia que fastidiarla cada vez que su padre tenia sus "salidas" con sus dos hijos. Pero bueno, después de todo esta era la vida que le toco y no podía hacer más que aceptarla como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Cariño ¿Por qué no comes?- su madre miraba como jugaba con la comida sin llevarse ni una mísera porción.

-Es que no tengo hambre, madre- ¿Qué no notaba lo gorda que estaba? Hiciera lo que hiciera no podía quitarse toda esa grasa que le sobraba, esas malditas pastillas no le había hecho ni un mínimo de efecto o eso creía ella.

-pero Ino, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo los tres y me gustaría que aunque sea comieras algo- la mirada de remordimiento que tenia su madre la hizo ablandarse y solo por esta vez comería un poco, al fin y al cabo no pasaría nada.

Tomo los palillos con los que estuvo jugando por más de 15 minutos, sujeto el pote que contenía ese calórico alimento, saco una pequeña porción y se llevo a la boca ese blanco arroz que con tanto esmero había cocinado su madre. Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, eso estaba delicioso ¿desde cuando su madre había aprendido a cocinar tan bien? Bueno eso no importaba, lo único que se le venia a la mente era acabarse esa exquisita comida.

-Esta delicioso- tanto su madre como su padre se les formo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver comer a su hija, les había llegado un extraño rumor que supuestamente su hija estaba cayendo en anorexia, pero ahora que la veían comer tan tranquilamente, se dieron cuenta que no debían importarles esos tontos rumores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si que no tenia vuelta atrás, se miraba detalladamente al espejo y lo único que veía era una cosa: Repulsión. Como pudo llegar a comerse dos tazones llenos de arroz, había pasado dos meses solo comienzo malditas manzanas y echaba todo a la borda por el simple hecho de complacer a su madre. Levanto su brazo y con la otra mano se agarro toda la piel que le colgaba, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de arrancársela. Sus piernas estaban extremadamente anchas, sus brazos parecían jamones y solo de verse el vientre se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. Pero esa era la realidad ante sus ojos, porque cualquier persona al ver esa imagen solo le podía causar una cosa: pena. Sus brazos y piernas no tenían casi nada de carne y que gracias al ejercicio semanal no se veían tan mal, y si hablamos de su vientre, parecía que de estomago ya no le quedaba nada y sus costillas casi sobresalían de su piel. Estaba extremadamente delgada y lamentablemente no lo vería aunque se lo dijeran, estaba totalmente cegada.

-Como puede ser que este tan gorda- miro por el espejo y noto en la esquina del baño la balanza que se había comprado hace dos años, sabia que no tenia otra opción y debía ver si su peso ya había sido alterado. Camino en ropa interior hasta la pequeña balanza que se encontraba en el suelo, la corrió un poco y se atrevió a subir luego de una pelea interna. Pero finalmente estaba hay, viendo como los números corrían rápidamente de una forma que era casi una tortura. Cerró los ojos justamente cuando la balanza seguía de largo y luego volvía indecisamente, quedando por fin en el peso final. En el momento que abrió los ojos y noto los 45 kilogramos con un gramos, supo que ese gramo demás, era la conclusión de que debía definitivamente dejar de comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apretó el botón que prendía su notebook mientras se tiraba sobre su cama, ya se había tranquilizado un poco y solo quería hablar con su mejor amiga. Miraba como el aparato se encendía rápidamente apagando y prendiendo luces por todos lados. Cuando ya noto que estaba completamente encendido, apretó una imagen donde apareciéndole el chat.

-Ojala que este la frentona conectada- miro como le aparecían diversos nombres de personas que le pedían que los aceptaran –que molestia, siempre me aparecen personas que no valen la pena- eliminando así a todos, pero en ese momento apareció conectada "cerecita", que era precisamente su amiga –por fin se conecto- apretó sobre su nombre abriendo la ventana para hablar con ella cibernéticamente.

**ºBarbie-sexyº dice:**

_**Hola frentona, ¿tenemos algo para esta noche?**_

**..::Cerecita::.. dice:**

_**Hola puerquita, si, te tengo la fiesta perfecta, mi Sai me la recomendó.**_

**ºBarbie-sexyº dice:**

_**Ya, aunque no me agrade mucho tu noviecito, debo decir que tiene buen gusto en fiestas ¿Dónde es? **_

**..::Cerecita::.. dice:**

_**Es donde lo Sabaku, Gaara organizo la fiesta e invito a todo el mundo.**_

**ºBarbie-sexyº dice:**

_**¿Y sus hermanos?**_

**..::Cerecita::.. dice:**

_**Kankurou esta de acuerdo y Temari no tiene idea de nada, pero no llegara a casa por que trabajara toda la madrugada.**_

**ºBarbie-sexyº dice:**

_**Se me había olvidado en lo que trabajaba, parece que esta noche hará "mucho ejercicio" jejeje.**_

**..::Cerecita::.. dice:**

_**No seas mala Ino, tú no sabes si es verdad que es prostituta, así que mejor no lo comentes en la casa de Gaara.**_

**ºBarbie-sexyº dice:**

_**Esta bien, será mejor que me arregle ¿me vendrás a buscar?**_

**..::Cerecita::.. dice:**

_**Claro, en una hora más estoy en tu casa, Sai nos llevara y nos ira a buscar, así que hasta pronto.**_

Inmediatamente se desconecto y apago su notebook, tenía mucho que arreglarse y tenía muy poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

No entendía como había llegado a ese lugar, hace unas pocas horas se encontraba con Tenten en una pijamada y ahora estaba justamente en una fiesta donde si siquiera conocía al dueño de casa, lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Gaara. Por alguna extraña razón a su amiga le dio con que fueran a esa fiesta que todos hablaba, diciendo que de esa forma ganarían mas popularidad, pero a ella no le interesaba eso, no le importaba si la conocían, le hablaban o mucho menos sabían su nombre, su vida era así y prefería que así se quedara, aunque de alguna forma, cuando todos se enteraran que estaba embarazada las cosas cambiarían drásticamente. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo, oliéndolo para asegurarse que lo era y volvió donde Tenten que bailaba sola algo tomada de copas.

-Tenten-chan, será mejor que volvamos a tu casa, mi madre piensa que estoy en una pijamada- estaba bastante preocupada ¿que le diría mañana a su madre cuando le preguntara? No le quería mentir, pero tampoco era una buena idea decirle que se habían arrancado a una fiesta donde no conocían a nadie, porque significaría que no la dejarían ver más a Tenten y esta de paso tendría problemas con su primo.

-Hinata, pero si recién llegamos, solo relájate y disfruta de la fiesta- empezó a moverse de un lado a otro emocionada, nunca se había sentido tan libre, no tener que pensar en Neji de alguna forma la tranquilizaba. Pero no se refería a que no le gustara estar con su novio, amaba estar con él, pero a veces era un "poco" obsesivo y celoso, que se sentía que se iba a ahogar.

-pero ni siquiera me siento cómoda con esta ropa- la castaña la había obligado a ponerse un vestido lila algo ajustado que aunque no era corto, no estaba acostumbrada a andar así.

-Hinata, te ves preciosa, solo disfruta- pero aun así no podía relajarse, solo dejo que su amiga bailara tranquila mientras ella se sentaba en una silla algo apartada. Justamente cuando Tenten estaba de lo más feliz, le empezó a sonar el celular y eso la alarmo, solo había una persona que podía llamarla a esa hora y ese era Neji. Miro a Hinata sentada a lo lejos, pensó que no estaba bien dejarla sola, pero sino contestaba ahora, después tendría grandes problemas. Así que después de pensarlo rápidamente, decidió salir para encontrar un lugar donde no se escuchara la música que producía la fiesta –Solo espero que este de buen humor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sentía que la fiesta se estaba animando, las luces que prendían y apagaban, la música que casi te reventaba los oídos, la multitud de gente que nadie sabia de donde diablos aparecían y las parejas que ya empezaban a hacer las cosas algo más calientes. Sin contar que los tragos de más estaba surgiendo efectos. En estos momentos la rubia había perdido de vista a su amiga, pero eso no le importaba, ahora lo único que interesaba era ese bello chico de cabello rojo que se encontraba junto a ella, besándole el cuello.

-Ga…Gaara- le gimió en la oreja cuando sintió que los besos iban subiendo de nivel y su mano ya se estaba introduciendo por su ajustada blusa. Lo único que sabia de él, es que era el responsable de esta fiesta y eso para ella era suficiente, no debía saber mucho de la otra persona cuando deseaba jugar un rato.

La mano de la ojos azules bajaba desde su pecho hasta su entrepiernas, sobajeando por sobre su pantalón su entrepiernas. Le encantaba ver la cara de excitación de su adversario cada vez que les había subir mas y mas la temperatura corporal. Disfrutaba saber que con solo un rose podía generar tantas cosas en los hombres, se sentía de alguna forma que los tenia comiendo de su mano. Todas esas cosas hicieron que el Sabaku menor tirara de la blusa de rubia, levantando sin previo aviso su sujetador, mostrando a la vista de todos sus pezones erectos.

-I…Ino eres increíble- tomo uno de sus seno y de lo llevo a la boca que casi se le estaba llenando de baba, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su otro pecho. Un gemido salió nuevamente de la boca de la Yamanaka sin importarle si todos la escucharan y eso le genero mas excitación al ojos verde agua.

A lo lejos la ojos azul vio unos penetrantes ojos azabache que la miraban como era toqueteada por el Sabaku a la vista de todos. Inmediatamente se le formo una sonrisa en los labios y de un tirón se paro sin previo aviso.

-Ya me voy, gracias por todo Gaara, me divertí- se arreglo el sujetador y la blusa, yéndose de hay sin decir nada más, pero a Gaara eso no le importaba, se había divertido y aunque deseaba zacear sus deseos, fácilmente encontraría a otra que lo podría calmar. La rubia no significaba más que lo que significaba él para la rubia, una simple diversión.

La ojos azul caminaba de una forma que sabía que robaba todas las miradas, hasta los mismos chico que estaban con sus novias no podían evitar mirarla con deseo. Esa era su gran arma mortal, la seducción y por nada del mundo cambiaria eso. Siguió caminado en dirección al baño, entrando y encontrándose a una pareja demostrándose todo su amor.

-Pueden salir ahora mismo de aquí, necesito utilizar el baño- ambos jóvenes la miraron avergonzados, pensaron que habían cerrado la puerta y ahora verse en esa situación no era muy agradables para ellos –Al final del pasillo hay piezas, pero maldita sea, necesito utilizar el baño- ya cuando entendieron que hay estaban molestando, arreglaron un poco la ropa y salieron de hay.

–Esta juventud de hoy en día- rio por la tonta ironía e intento mejor un poco su aspecto, colocando mejor su blusa, notando que sus primeros botones ya no estaban –este hombre si que es un salvaje- saco de su bolso un alfiler de gancho y se lo coloco de una forma que no se notara la diferencia, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada que le arrancaran la ropa rompiéndola de paso. Se acerco mas al espejo, notando una pequeña marca morada en su cuello, odiaba que le dejaran marcas, era como decir que era de su propiedad –bueno, igualmente yo le rasguñe los brazos, así que estamos a mano-

Cuando se hizo unos toques en su maquillaje y supo que ya estaba todo en perfecto orden, decidió que era hora de salir. Tomo su pequeño bolso que mano que siempre traía todo lo necesario y abrió la puerta. Camino tranquilamente para afuera cuando sintió como algo la tiraba nuevamente adentro y la aprisiono contra la pared, sintiendo en su espalda una presión que era lo que la había empujado.

-Te sorprende verme, barbie- sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz que sensualmente le hablaba en el oído, lamiéndole le paso la oreja. Sentía como la fría pared apretaba sus pechos y como él apretaba mas su cuerpo en su espalda, sintiendo su miembro en su trasero. Le estaba sujetando las muñecas, tirándole las manos arriba de su cabeza, teniéndola completamente a su merced.

-siempre has sido un completo bruto- él sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano, llevando la otra lentamente para abajo, llegando hasta su cara, todo sus labios y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su cuellos, apegándola más a su cuerpo sin ahorcarla.

-Es que tu sabes como me pongo cuando te veo con otro hombre- bajo más su mano, llegando hasta uno de sus pechos y lo apretó fuertemente, sitiando su suavidad al tacto –sabes perfectamente que eres solo mía-

-si, claro- dijo irónicamente –mientras que tu te revuelcas con otras, la cosa no es así Sasuke- se soltó de su agarre, empujándolo para atrás, decidida a salir de hay.

-¿y porque no linda?- la tiro acorralándola nuevamente contra la pared, pero esta vez teniéndola de frente –si nos divertimos tanto juntos –tenia agarrada su cara y con la sostenía sus dos manos en su espalda, teniéndola sin movimiento. Saco su lengua, lamiendo su mejilla y su labio inferior –además, yo soy el único que sabe como tocarte- bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna, bajando el cierre y metiendo dos dedos en su intimidad –soy el mejor en la cama y tu lo sabes- la rubia no hizo ningún movimiento, como si lo que hiciera no le produjera placer, hiriendo el orgullo Uchiha, metiéndole dos dedos más.

-Sasuke, puede ser que seas bueno en lo que haces, pero aun así ahora no quiero nada contigo, me aburres- bostezo en su cara, hirviéndole la sangre a Sasuke. La ojos azul eso le produjo mucha risa, era tan fácil controlar al ojos azabache cuando hería su orgullo, pero no podía estar más tiempo hay, tenia que ir a buscar a Sakura. Se soltó nuevamente del agarre del pelinegro y camino a la salida, solo que él tenia que dejarle bien claro quien mandaba hay.

-No te vengas a hacer la desinteresada conmigo, luego eres tu la que me anda buscando para chupármelo- lo único que se escucho fue una fuerte cachetada seguida de un silencio incomodo. Sasuke había quedado con la mejilla roja y la cara de lado por la fuerza del golpe, nunca una chica le había golpeado y tenía que ser precisamente ella.

-Nunca, pero nunca más me vuelvas a decir eso- sentía que unas lagrimas quería salir de la pura rabia, pero no se mostraría débil. Ella no era cualquiera, ella podía haber estado con muchos chicos, pero no le daba derecho de tratarla así, de insultarla, porque ellos eran iguales. ¡Pero claro! Como el era hombre se veía bien que estuviera con distintas mujeres, pero como ella era una chica, se veía como su fuera una suelta, la vida era injusta, él era injusto.

-Te duele que te diga la verdad- Sasuke sonrió y eso le produjo más rabia, no iba a seguir hay, aguantando sus insultos, aguantando que la tratara en menos. Se dio la vuelta intentando nuevamente irse de ese maldito baño.

-No te quiero volver a ver Sasuke- camino, dejando en claro que esa era la última palabra, pero aun así el sexy Uchiha se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la espalda de la rubia.

-No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso de tu boca- la ojos azul se detuvo –pero tu sabes mejor que yo que nunca te podrás alejar de mi – dio unos paso hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos –por el simple hecho que te enamoraste de mi y eso nunca cambiara- siguió de largo, saliendo él primero del baño, dejándola completamente sola.

La rubia sin sentir su cuerpo, observo como él se fue y se sintió fatal. De alguna forma lo que había dicho antes no tenia comparación con lo que le decía ahora, porque era verdad ¡la maldita verdad! se había enamorado de ese hombre que le robo su virginidad y luego la dejo como un trapo sucio. Por esa razón intento devolvérselo de la misma forma, acostándose con cualquier chico que pudiera, solo para ver su cara de molestia al saber que ella lo desafiaba. Pero siempre la terminaba insultando y ella igualmente volvía a sus brazos. Todo por el simple hecho de enamorarse de él, de la peor persona que se podía enamorar y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa realidad.

Cayo en el frio suelo, llorando para quitar ese dolor, para ver si de alguna forma ese amor disminuía, pero aunque lo intentara nada lo disminuiría, porque ella no mandaba en su corazón, lamentablemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna llena la alumbraba perfectamente, era como si de alguna forma, ella fuera el centro de atención. pero esto no era lo importe, sino que la conversación que tenia por su celular se estaba volviendo algo complicada y no sabia si terminaría de buena forma. Intento alejarse un poco de la fiesta solo para evitar que el ruido se escuchara, pero al parecer su novio tenía oídos, al parecer, sensibles y no le había servido de nada. Solo le quedaba inventar una escusa y que no se le ocurriera por ningún motivo ir a buscarla, porque lamentablemente, aunque fueran las 1 de la madrugada, él igualmente iría para asegurarse que estaba en su casa.

-Neji, te digo que el ruido es de la casa de al lado- sentía que cada vez su miedo aumentaba a mil por segundo, aunque le estuviera diciendo la verdad, igualmente no le creería.

_-¡me estas mintiendo! ¡Te apuesto que me estar engañando con ese tipo!- _su voz se notaba molesta y dominando, si no fuera porque estaba hablando por celular, posiblemente Tenten estaría ya con un ojo morado.

-Neji, te he dicho que no hay nadie más, que te voy a engañar si solo te amo a ti- se estaba desesperando, no quería que su novio pensara que lo engañaba, porque ella seria encapas de hacerlo.

-_Y tu crees que yo soy idiota, pásame a Hinata-_ le ordeno sin querer escuchar nuevamente un escusa, porque ya estaba arto de escusas, tanto le costaba seguir una simple orden.

-pe…pero ya te dije que esta durmiendo, como la voy a despertar a esta hora de la ma…-

-_No me importa que horas sean, pasa me a mi prima ¡maldita sea!- _ya se estaba alterando más y más, que era mucho pedir hablar con su prima.

-pe…pero que le digo, que repentinamente quisiste hablar con ella a… a las 1 de la madrugada, e…ella no es tonta, sabrá que pasa algo raro- tenia razón, pero aun así no podía quedarse conforme, tenia que saber que su mujer estaba en su casa y no engañándola con ese idiota, que sinceramente, solo existía en su mente.

-_Si no me quieres parar a mi prima, ¡voy ahora mismo a tu casa!- _ella ya no sabia que hacer, si iba y no la veía en su casa, ya no sabia que podía llegar a hacerle. Se le estaban las oportunidades de salir de ese problema. Tenia que ocurrírsele algo pronto.

-Ne…Neji, sabes que a mi madre no…no le gusta que salga a esta hora y…y si descubre que viniste a verme… no me… dejara verte por un largo ti…tiempo- pensó que tal vez con eso tal vez la dejaría tranquila. Pero por su parte Neji tenia más rabia que nunca, odiaba que le dijera a cada rato escusas, que no entendía que ella debía hacer todo lo que el deseara, porque ella es SU novia y de nadie más, eso no cambiaria nunca.

_-Esta bien, te salvaste por ahora, pero iré más tarde bien temprano, cuando sea una hora "adecuada"-_suspiro aliviada, pero lejos del celular para que no la oyera, lo ultimo que quería era enojarlo más de lo que estaba –_Recuerda que eres solo mía, eso nunca, pero NUNCA lo debes olvidar- _corto sin recibir una respuesta o decirle por ultimo un "adiós". Pero ella estaba acostumbrada, lo amaba aunque desearía que no lo tratara tan mal, solo que eso nunca cambiaria. Su novio seguirá siendo celoso y ella seguirá a su lado, porque las cosas eran así y no cambiarían ¿o es que ella no las quería cambiar? Bueno, ese no era el punto, el punto es que mañana debía de estar preparada, porque si no se le ocurría una mejor escusa, terminaría sufriendo las fatales consecuencias, pero sentía que si eso pasaba, se lo iba a merecer, por mentir a Neji, si ella era la culpable ¿o no?

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía mirando para todos lados y ni rastro de su mejor amiga, no podía cree que se había ido sin ella, así que prefirió pensar que estaba en el baño o fue a tomar aire fresco, porque no quería pensar que le había pasado algo. Se cruzo de piernas y volvió a tomar del poco jugo que le quedaba, sinceramente lo había tratado de hacer durar, para no tener que ir a buscar mal, porque el chico que estaba junto a las bebidas tenia una cara de que algo les había echado y ella no podía tomar trago o cosas así, menos ahora que estaba embarazada ¡Verdad! Nuevamente había olvidado el "pequeño" detalle de que esperaba un hijo, pero su mente siempre se lo tenía que recordar. Bueno, que más podía hacer, si esa era su realidad y solo tenia que ver una forma de arreglarla, porque tenia que sentar cabeza en algún momento que los bebes tienes muchas necesidades y después de la separación de sus padres ellas no estaban en muy buena situación económica. Además que tendría que ver como contárselo a sus padres, cada vez veía las cosas más feas. ¿Y si se llegaba a enterar Sasuke? En realidad en ningún momento pensó en decírselo a Sasuke, pero era obvio que en unos meses seria inevitable y aunque le dijera que el hijo no era de él, en algún momento iba a enterarse ¡porque su vida tenia que ser tan complicada!

-¡Hola!- estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que justo en frente suyo había un chico que le estaba hablando y al parecer no había llegado hace poco.

-Di…disculpa ¿me…me hablas a mi?- era bastante guapo, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, tenia la piel tostada y unas llamativas marcas en las mejillas, que lo habían lucir encantador. Ella sabia quien era el, era el "Kyubi", el chico que todos temían por su forma tan agresiva de actuar, pero al verlo frente a ella, parecía que no era tan peligroso como todos dicen.

-si, pensé que nunca me contestarías, hasta imagine que me estabas evitando- se alegró de que por fin le respondiera, había estado unos minutos frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención, pero al parecer estaba o perdida en sus pensamientos o simplemente les estaba asiendo la ley del hielo para que se fuera.

-Lo…lo siento mucho, es que no había notado que me estabas hablando a mi, estaba algo perdida en mis pensamientos- le sonrío amablemente, dejando ahora su vacio vaso a un lado –dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- lo miro como diciendo "estoy para servirte" que causo que Naruto quedara algo embobado con esa sonrisa, sinceramente esa chica era preciosa y no consideraba que fuera tan chica a su "alcance" como decía Shikamaru, podía ser tímida, pero eso no le daba la certeza de que ella se fijara en él.

-Si, te quería preguntar si tu eres Tinaja Hiaga- el rubio se rasco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, mientras Hinata abría grande los ojos y luego pestañeaba dudosa. Varias veces se habían olvidado de su nombre o se lo pronunciaban mal, pero jamas habia escuchado su nombre tan erróneamente, ni su apellido lo había podido decir correctamente. De alguna forma pensó que era una broma y sintió que debía ofenderse, pero luego lo encontró tan estúpido que no pudo aguantarse la risa –Esto ¿de que te ríes?-

-E…es….es que…-se apretaba el estomago tratando de hablar sin reírse, pero es que no podía evitarlo- mi….mi nombre… auch….- le empezaba a doler el estomago, pero aun así no paro de reír –no…es… Tinaja…Hiaga….- ya sentía que la risa la iba a matar, porque ya era mucho, ella nunca había sido buena para reír, pero esto valía la pena –Yo…me llamo Hinata Hyuga- secándose una lagrima que salía por la fuerza que ejerció al reír, diciendo lo ultimo las continuo. Por su parte Naruto paso de pensar que la chica estaba loca, a querer que se lo tragara la tierra, como se podía haber equivocado al decir su nombre, si en la tarde había practicado tantas veces con su amigo, porque Shikamaru sabia que el rubio tenia una memoria bastante corta. Y todo eso ¿para que? Para terminar metiendo las patas como siempre.

-Yo…yo lo siento- bajo la cabeza sonrojado de la vergüenza –De…debes pensar que soy un idiota- no quería mirarla a la cara, al parecer ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con la ojos perla y por un momento se había hecho tantas ilusiones con ella.

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa que se equivoca- el levanto la cabeza algo dudoso, al cualquiera la podía pasar, pero solo el le pasaba de la peor forma, en el peor momento y tan seguido –no te voy a negar que lo encontré algo estúpido- sabia que lo había encontrado estúpido, era de suponerse –pero me alegraste mucho el día, además no mucho saben mi nombre, en realidad son una o dos personas se lo saben, por lo que no te culpo por no recordarlo- le entrego una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a l ojos zafiro, tenia unas facciones tan perfectas que podía ser comparada con un ángel.

-Bueno, te prometo que desde ahora en adelante no volveré a decir nunca mas mal tu nombre, Hinata Hyuga- estiro su mano izquierda inclinando un poco su cuerpo, dejando la otra mano atrás, de forma respetuosa. Ella coloco su mano derecha en la de él, cercándola a su boca y beso su suave mano delicadamente –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero me puede llamar Naruto, encantado de conocerla- soltó su mano, dejando completamente roja, se sentía como si estuviera frente a un príncipe, de esos de los cuentos de hadas que te llevan a un perfecto final feliz.

-Igualmente Naruto-kun, es un placer- dijo cuando salió finalmente de su transe, corriendo un poco su rostro por la vergüenza que tenia, se levanto de su silla al notar que el rubio debía mirar mucho para abajo y eso no era bueno para su cuello, aunque al pararse tuvo que seguir mirando hacia abajo, porque no era muy alta que digamos.

-Dígame señorita Hinata ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?- mostrándole su brazo para que se agarrar de él, entendiéndose como una forma de invitación. Ella inicialmente pestañeo algo dudosa, pero luego sonrio pasando su mano por su brazo.

-Estaría encantada de bailar con ustedes Naruto-kun- caminaron hasta en medio, imaginándose que no estaba en una alocada fiesta de jóvenes, sino que en una romántica fiesta como en los cuentos de hadas, donde el príncipe le ofrecía bailar a la más hermosa. Pensar que lo que rompió el hielo entre ellos fue precisamente la torpeza de Naruto, eso de alguna forma era una chistosa ironía, mas bien una muy agradable ironía, porque siempre lo que le arruinaba todo, ahora se lo había mejorado.

A lo lejos, bajo unos hermosos ojos negros se formaba una sexy sonrisa. Encontraba bastante estúpido mirar a esos dos tortolos bailar vals alrededor de una pila de idiotas borrachos tirados en el suelo. Siguió con su orgullosa sonrisa y se fue de ese desastroso lugar, al fin y al cabo, a él no le preocupaba esas pequeñeces.

"**Quieras o no, tu seguirás siendo mía Hinata"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente termino la historia con la aparición de Sasuke, pero ahora lo mostré más. Bueno por lo que notaron cada vez esta tomando un poco mas de protagonismo, aunque me dio penita Ino (malo Sasuke, malo xD)

_**Les quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos los que leen mi historia y especialmente a los que me dejaron Review, que son:**_ dark'lady'strong, Rizeto Uzumaki, Diminishing quarter, sucky y Namikaze Rock.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar y le dejo un cariñoso agradecimiento a "Mitorolas" que aunque no tiene cuenta, = me comento ^^ (y si, extrañamente tiene un parecido a "la vida secreta de la adolecente americana", aunque no me di cuenta XD, pero creo que este cap no se parece ¿creo?)

Hasta la prox, que tal vez sea el fin de semana o la prox semana, aun no lo se ^^


	4. Mi mundo de rosa

Ya llego a ustedes oficialmente el tercer cap de esta descabellada historia de estos alocados jóvenes. Pero ahora el turno de que sufra… digo, de que sepamos algo más, es de la rosadita, me refiero lógicamente a Sakura Haruno ^^

Quiero aclarar antes que en mi historia a Hanabi la he dejado de tres años menor que Hinata, por la sencilla razón de que no quiero que se lleven por tantos años xD

Pero también les quiero advertir que la cosa se vuelve indirectamente violenta, pero aun no habrán golpes.

(Quiero agradecer a mi hermana que me ayuda con su alocada mente)

_Solo espero que disfruten este tercer cap al igual que los otros anteriores, que me alaga que les hayan gustado ^^_

**Todos sabemos que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, sino que son de Kishimoto-sama**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

**Mi mundo de rosa**

Estaba realmente alegre, el sol alumbraba más fuerte de lo normal esta mañana y le recordó que hoy era su aniversario al cumplir un año junto a su amado Sai. Las cosas para ella no podían andar mejor, su novio era perfecto, su mejor amiga siempre estaba a su lado, sus padres siempre se preocupaban de ella y lo mejor es que había cumplido su sueño de ser la presidenta del centro de alumnos. Puede sonar tonto, pero desde que había sido muy pequeña había deseado ser la presidenta del centro de alumno, sentía que era la persona más importante, y luego cuando entro al instituto Konosuna, con mucho esfuerzo logro ingresar al centro de alumnos y hace un mes había logrado ser la nueva presidenta. Siempre lo que se proponía lo lograba y sentía que cada vez la vida le sonreía mucho más.

-Hoy es un bello día- miro el cielo, recordando que había un sueño más que deseaba cumplir y sabia que lo lograría, que era llegar virgen al matrimonio. Puede ser que para todas las chicas de su edad les parezca algo patético y hasta anticuado, pero ella la abstinencia era una de sus prioridades y sabía que junto a Sai lo podía lograr. Cuando se lo conto él la respeto y le confeso que también pensaba esperar, que no le importaba tener sexo en estos momentos. Eso de alguna forma la tranquilizo, porque no quería perder a su novio por no poder satisfacerle sus deseos.

Siguió caminado alegremente de camino al instituto, cuando escucho unas extrañas voces que al parecer discutían, al principio no le presto atención, pero cuando escucho una voz al parecer de una chica que parecía suplicar, le dio un escalofrío en la espalda. Ella nunca había sido una chica que se meta en asuntos que no le incumbían, pero sentía que esta vez debía hacer la excepción, porque esa chica necesitaba ayuda y ella odiaba las injusticias.

-Po…por favor, en la ca…cara no Neji, des…después Hinata-chan se dará cuenta- volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven, pero ahora más claramente, aunque no reconocía los nombres o la voz, pudo identificar que provenía de un callejón.

-¡Te daré en el gusto!- ahora escucho la voz de un chico y corrió alarmada. Cuando llego al callejón, camino unos pasos para ver mejor, producto de que estaba muy obscuro y al parecer estaban al fondo de este. Finalmente pudo ver claramente como un chico de apariencia fuerte y con cabello largo, tiraba bruscamente a una delgada joven al piso y parecía que tenia la clara intención de golpearla sin remordimiento –Cuando vas a entender…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, producto de que una bella joven de cabello rosa se coloco entre ellos, evitando que él se pudiera acercar a la ojos chocolate -¿Que Mierda…?- en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando lejos, dejándole muy adolorido el rostro.

-¡Que a ti no te enseñaron que a las mujeres no se les pega!- estaba tan enojada que ese golpe fue completamente por inercia, pero aun así no se arrepentía, no iba a dejar que un imbécil le pegara a una mujer, sea cual sea la razón.

-¡Y a ti no te enseñaron que no hay que meterse donde nadie te llama!- se paro algo complicado por el golpe en la cara, pero un así no iba a aceptar que ninguna copuchenta se metiera en medio de su relación, él sabia perfectamente que Tenten se merecía ser golpeada, a él nadie le ve la cara de tonto –La que estas defendiendo es MI NOVIA- marcando claramente la frase "Mi novia" –y yo se que hago con ella, así que te puedes ir por donde viniste- dio unos casos para seguir en lo que estaba, pero nuevamente la ojos jade no le dejo acercarse ¡que se creía! que iba a irse sabiendo que él volvería a intentar pegarle a una mujer, que muy novia suya sea, no le da el más mínimo derecho a tratarle como lo hacia.

-¡El que se tiene que ir eres TÚ!- se estaba volviendo a enojar -¡Si no quieres salir mal parada de esta!- le miro de una forma que le dejo en claro que no metía, ella era capas de hacer hasta lo imposible si le llegaba a tocar un pelo a la chica que se encontraba detrás. El castaño la miro unos segundos y se dio cuenta que lo mejor era irse, al fin y al cabo, con su novia podía arreglar las cosas después. Así que se dio la vuelta y se fue de ese obscuro lugar. Cuando la ojos jade estuvo segura de que él se había ido, decidió ayudar a la joven –Estas bien- la peli rosa se dio la vuelta, viendo por primera vez a la cara a esa chica, notando que tenia un rostro de preocupación y algo perdida por lo sucedido.

-E…esto… si… si, es…estoy bien, muchas… gracias Ha…Haruno-san- le contesto inclinando un poco la cabeza como respeto, y como no hacerlo si estaba frente a la chica más popular de instituto, que ella te hablara era más que un honor.

-Esto ¿Nos conocemos?- ella sentía que nunca la había visto antes, pero al parecer ella si la conocía a ella.

-No…no, es que como no saber el nombre de la chica más bella del instituto Konosuna- se levanto del suelo, para quedar a la misma altura que la ojos jade.

-hehehe no es para tanto- rio algo nerviosa por el alago, rascándose la nuca –pero dime- la miro directamente a los ojos intrigada, colocando nerviosa a la ojos chocolate – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo…me llamo Tenten, Tenten Mitsashi- le hizo una reverencia delicadamente.

-A mi me puede decir Sakura, gusto en conocerte Tenten-chan- estiro su mano en forma de saludo.

-i...igualmente Sakura-san- educadamente estiro su mano y la unió a la de la ojos jade, apretándola sin mucha fuerza.

-Me imagino que también eres del instituto- separo las manos y vio como la peli-café asentía - ¿y tu novio?-

-No…no, él es del prestigioso instituto masculino Kiotoshi- de alguna forma se sentía orgullosa de salir con alguien de ese importante instituto, pero a la vez se sentía tan mal del drástico cambio que había tenido su novio. Él, aunque no lo creyeran, antes no era así, solo que por alguna extraña razón algo lo hizo convertirse en ese moustro, pero aun así Tenten estaba esperanzada de que volviera a ser el de antes –Pero por…por favor, no juzgue a Neji, él ja…jamás antes había intentado…bueno usted sabe, yo…yo tuve la culpa- aunque en verdad sabia que mentía, no quería que juzgara a su novio, ella era la única culpable de la forma tan agresiva en la que reacciono.

-Tenten-chan, no hay escusa para golpear a una mujer, sean las razones que sean- sentía que Tenten amaba tanto a su novio que estaba completamente segada, porque aunque dijera que fue la primera vez, esto se podía repetir.

-No… no es escusa, es que yo le mentí y él pensó que me...me burlaba de él, por lo que reacciono de la forma en la que lo hizo… pero el jamás había reaccionado así, le prometo que no volverá a suceder-

-¿Y en que mentiste? Si es que se puede saber- sentía que ya se estaba metiendo demasiado, pero aun así tenia que estar segura de que no lo volvería a hacer.

-Yo…yo ayer en la noche fui a una fiesta… y no se lo dije…- pero fue interrumpida por la ojos jade.

-ósea que debes pedirle permiso a todos los lados a donde vas…-

-¡No!…no es eso… es que él…ayer me llamo en la noche… y yo le mentí… le dije que…estaba en mi casa con una amiga…cuando en realidad estaba en una fiesta…y él…bueno él lo…-

-lo descubrió y se enojo, reaccionando de esta forma por la mentira- termino su frase, viendo como la ojos chocolate solo asentía a lo que decía –Pero aun así, él no tenia que reaccionar de esta forma-

-Y…y lo se, pero le prometo que no volverá a suceder- sabia que no le podía prometer nada, pero aun así no quería meter en más problemas a la peli rosa y a su novio, porque aun y después de todo lo que él así, lo seguía amando y le aceptaría todo.

-¿Y como me puedes asegurar que no volverá a suceder?- no estaba nada segura de que las palabras que decía la peli-café podían ser verdad, porque si ya lo había intentado una vez, lo podía volver a intentar.

-porque…porque…porque…- no se le podía ocurrir nada, hasta que pensó en lo que dejaría más tranquila a la ojos jade -Porque yo no lo dejare que intente volver a ponerme un dedo encima, se lo juro- la miro de una forma tan segura, que le hizo sentir que era verdad. Pero la peli-café sabia que no seria así, porque ella no detendría los golpes que sabia que se merecía, todos y cada unos de los golpes anteriores, se los merecía, porque Neji lo hacia por su bien, lo hacia para convertirla en la novia perfecta para él, y si deseaba golpearla por la mentira que le había dicho, ella resistiría los golpes sabiendo que era lo mejor.

-Esta bien, pero si por alguna razón él intenta golpeare nuevamente… - saco una hoja de su bolso y anoto en este con un lápiz –Llámame- le entrego el papel, notando que este había un numero telefónico –Sea cual sea la situación o las horas que sean, me puedes mandar un mensaje y llamarme, yo iré enseguida y lo colocare en su lugar con mucho gusto- de alguna forma sintió tantas ganas de llorar, la ojos jade se estaba preocupando tanto por ella, por alguien que no valía la pena ayudar, pero aun así utilizaba su valioso tiempo por ella.

-Mu…muchísimas gracias, no se como agradecerle todo lo que a hecho por mi, siendo yo una completa desconocida- dijo dejando que una que otra lagrima callera de sus ojos.

-Solo acompáñame hasta el instituto, no me gusta caminar sola- le entrego una sonrisa que le tranquilizaba el alma, al parecer ella no era como los demás populares, pero a la vez no era como una persona normal, porque ella parecía ser un ángel caído del mismo cielo.

-En…encantada la acompañaría hasta al instituto, pero no se vería mal que usted anduviera con una chica como yo-

-¿Y porque? Que acaso dos personas comunes y corrientes no puedes caminar juntas hasta el colegio, al fin y al cabo, que yo sea popular no me hace ser distinta a ti- se dio la vuelta y miro de reojo a la ojos chocolate- ¿vamos?- y ambas se fueron juntas hasta el instituto, cosa que podría provocar intriga en los alumnos del este, pero a la ojos jade eso le importaba un comino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

El timbre había sonado para salir de clases y los únicos que se quedaron dentro de la sala fueron el rubio hiperactivo y el vago del Nara, la razón, el Uzumaki intentaba por todos los medios despertar a su amigo que había dormido toda la clase.

-¡SHIKAMARU DESPIERTA!- le había gritado en la oreja y aun así no despertaba –este hombre duerme como una roca, se puede caer el instituto y sigue durmiendo- ya se estaba aburriendo, como alguien podía dormir tanto, ósea, entendía que el tener un buen sueño era esencial para comenzar el día y esas cosas, pero su amigo parecía que lo único que hacia era dormir –Shikamaru, si no te despiertas, me tendré que ir a almorzar sin ti- se dio la vuelta para irse de la sala y poder disfrutar de su tiempo sin soportar a los molestos profesores, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso, lo agarro de la chaqueta, evitándole que pudiera caminar.

-Que problemático eres Naruto, que no me puedes dejar dormir unos minutos tranquilo- ¡unos minutos! ¡Pero si había pasado dos horas enteras durmiendo y el las consideraba unos minutos! Y a él le alegaban de ser un flojo -¿Parece que te fue bien ayer?- aunque era una pregunta, sonó más como una afirmación, porque había notado que su amigo había estado toda la mañana sonriendo.

-Más que bien, Hinata es encantadora, no se enojo por equivocarme al decir su nombre y además acepto ir conmigo a la fiesta del fin de semana- sonreía de oreja a oreja al recordar que por primera vez, una mujer le prestaba atención, aceptando hasta salir con él, cosa que después de la estupidez que hizo, cualquier chica se hubiera alejado, pero ella solo se rio.

-Naruto- lo miro seriamente, asiendo que el rubio le diera escalofríos ¿Qué acaso estaba asiendo algo mal? –Te debo recordar que vas a conquistar a Hinata para obtener experiencia- sonó bastante feo, pero era la verdad y extrañamente lo había olvidado, después de hablar con ella y darse cuenta que era una chica bella y amable, se le olvido por completo que en si solo la estaba utilizando.

-Claro que lo se Shikamaru, mi objetivo es Sakura-chan, no me lo tienes que recordar- un así no podía olvidar que la que le gustaba era Sakura y no iba a rendirse, porque él solo podía estar con Sakura ¿cierto?

-Eso espero Naruto, porque solo te advierto que por ningún motivo debes enamorar de Hinata- eso sonó bastante amenazador, causando que a Naruto le diera algo de rabia ¿¡Y que si se enamoraba de Hinata! Ella no era una mala persona y aunque fuera una chica que se merecía algo mejor que el rubio, el tenia sus cosas buenas y podía con esfuerzo también enamorarla ¿Por qué tenia que amenazarlo de esa forma?

-¿Y que pasaría si me llego enamorar de ella?- lo dijo de una forma igualmente amenazante, dejándole en claro que esa elección era de él y si por alguna razón prefería estar con Hinata de forma seria y no solo por un juego, era su decisión y de nadie más.

-Te diré inmediatamente que olvides esa opción, Hinata no es para ti- de que mierda estaba hablando ¿Qué Hinata no es para él? Puede ser que él sea un chico que le gusta las peleas y cosas por el estilo, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con que Hinata no era para él.

-¿Y quien eres tú para decirme si es o no para mi?- ya la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, odiaba que Shikamaru se creyera mejor que él o insinuara que sabia más, porque él no conocía a Hinata y aunque el rubio en parte solo la conocía desde ayer, la conocía mejor que el Nara.

-Naruto, te lo digo como amigo tuyo que soy, si te llegas a enamorar de Hinata, ¡Sufrirás!- las ultimas palabras las dijo tan en serio y de una forma tan escalofriante, que a Naruto le produjo algo de nerviosismo e intriga.

-¿Como…como sabes tú que sufriré?- quedo totalmente anonadado, era como si hablara un poco más que con el todo poderoso y de alguna forma sentía que esta vez no exageraba.

-Porque yo se más de lo que piensa sobre Hinata y aunque es una chica buena, oculta un secreto que la atormenta y que lamentablemente para ti, solo ella te lo puede decir- aunque Shikamaru no estaba seguro del todo, sabia parte de su complicada situación y se le notaba en el rostro que algo la atormentaba, por lo que Hinata no era la persona indicada para Naruto.

-Tu como sabes tanto- en parte sentía que se lo inventaba todo y en otra parte sabia que su amigo no mentía, pero lo que más le intrigaba en esto momento era como podía saber tanto su amigo –Tú pareces que lo sabes todo - ya era varias las veces que sentía que su amigo tenia una mini enciclopedia dentro de la cabeza, que tenia información de todos las personas y cosas a su alrededor –Ya lo tengo…-

-¿Qué tienes?- enserio sentía que su amigo de a poco estaba perdiendo el juicio y ahora no le faltaba mucho para ser un completo loco.

-¡Tu!- lo apunto exageradamente –Tu eres una Enciclopedia ¡Tu eres SHIKAPEDIA!- el peli negro callo al suelo por lo que dijo su amigo, ahora si que Naruto se había superado en la estupidez. Pero eso no era todo, porque estando Shikamaru en el suelo, Naruto le presiono la mano en su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos, parecía que se estaba concentrando y luego coloco su mano en su cabellera rubia, presionando nuevamente.

-¡Ahora que mierda estas asiendo Naruto!- estaba pensando en llevas sinceramente su amigo a algún siquiatra o directamente a un loquero, porque ya parecía que lo estaba perdiendo de a poco y le faltaba poco para perderlo por completo.

-Estoy copiando y pegando, para ver si obtengo algo de información- No, estaba equivocado, ahora si lo habían perdido, ya Naruto no iba a salir nunca más de esta idiotez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Ya por fin habían tocado el timbre que anunciaba el término de todas las clases, era la hora más esperada para todos y siendo miércoles, salían más temprano, al igual que los viernes. La mayoría aprovechaba la tarde para salir con sus amigos, porque como no aprovechar los días que salían temprano, si pasaban casi todo el día metidos en ese instituto. Bueno, todos menos la ojos jade, que siempre aprovechaba esos días para terminar todo lo que le quedaba pendiente como presidenta del centro de alumnos. Solo que esta vez tenia que irse a su casa, porque mañana tenía examen y no podía dejar sus estudios de lado, sino después sus notas podían ser afectadas y no lograría ser doctora si no tenía excelentes notas. Pero eso no significaba que no salía con sus amigas o su novio, normalmente eso lo dejaba para más tarde o para la noche, como fue el día anterior, que aunque fue en día de semana, le ayudaba a des estresarse. Aunque esta vez tendría que estudiar toda la tarde, porque saldría esta noche con su novio, por su aniversario.

-Frentona ¿me acompañas al centro comercial a comprarme las botas blancas que vimos la otra vez?- le preguntaba la rubia que se encontraba caminando junto a su amiga hasta la salida del instituto.

-Lo siento Cerdita, pero tengo que estudiar, como mañana tenemos examen- le sonrió de forma de disculpa por no poder acompañarla.

-¡Verdad! Lo había olvidado- se golpeo la cabeza por olvidar que tenían examen- pero es de historia, Kakashi-sensei es muy relajado, no se dará cuenta si me das las respuestas- estiro su puño al cielo de forma victoriosa al recordar que Kakashi normalmente leía su libro hentai durante todo el examen.

-Ino, tu jamás cambiaras- negó con la cabeza cansada de saber que su amiga nunca estudiaría para un examen, verdaderamente si no fuera por ella o sus torpedos, Ino aun estaría en secundaria.

-Es que yo no soy buena en los estudios y tú lo sabes, Sakura- rio tratando de justificarse, pero Sakura la miraba de una forma que le decía "pero tan poco lo intentas". Finalmente suspiro resignada al notar como su amiga la miraba con suplica.

-Que más da, tendré que estudiar para las dos como siempre- sintió como repentinamente fue abrazada fuertemente por la ojos azul, levantándola un poco del suelo.

-Gracias frentona, te prometo que la próxima vez estudiare- la siguió abrazando, provocando que la ojos jade quedara casi sin aliento. En ese momento la soltó rápidamente –Lo siento hehehe-

-Cerdita, no debes prometer algo que jamás cumplirás- se arreglo un poco la ropa, que con el abrazo se le movió y decidió que era hora de irse a casa –Ya, será mejor irme, sino después tendrás que conseguirte con otra persona las respuestas-

-Vaya, vaya, no quiero ser yo la que te detenga para ampliar tus conocimientos- ambas se despidieron con la mano y se fueron en distintas direcciones.

La peli-rosa seguía caminando tranquila, pero al darse cuenta que ya se estaba demorando demasiado en llegar, decidió tomar un atajo. Sabia que era algo peligroso andar por esos callejones tan obscuros y desolados, pero se ahorraba más de 20 minutos al andar por hay y ella era una chica fuerte, fue ex boxeadora y su fuerza era impresionante, no había de que temer ¿verdad?

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, sintiendo de alguna forma que algo o alguien la observaba, provocándole un escalofrío y decidió caminar más rápido. Esa caminata rápida se convirtió en una corrida cuando noto que efectivamente alguien la seguía y que lamentablemente, no parecía una buena persona. Cuando alcanzo a mirar para atrás, repentinamente choco con algo que la hizo detenerse abruptamente, provocando que callera al suelo. Al ver con que había chocado, noto que era una pared, se había metido en un callejón sin salida, llevándose ella misma a su perdición.

-Co... ¿Como me pude equivocar de callejón?- sintió muchos nervios al notar que la persona que la seguía, ahora estaba justamente detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué te escapabas rosadita?- escucho perfectamente era escalofriante voz, generándole que sudara frio. Aunque no reconocía esa voz, era lógicamente de un hombre y al parecer no tramaba nada bueno entre manos –Y yo que solo quería conocerte un poco más- sintió como se acercaba a ella, pero tenia miedo de darse vuelta y ver quien era ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? ¿Cómo ella misma fue la que termino acorralándose sola? Pero ¡un momento! ella no era cualquier chica, con la fuerza que tenía podía lograr vencerle, no había ningún rival para ella.

-No te acerques, si no quieres que te golpee- se paro rápidamente y se coloco en modo defensivo, viéndole por fin el rostro. Era un chico al parecer un año mayor que ella, llevaba su mismo uniforme, por lo que lógicamente iba a su instituto, tenia el cabello rojo y era bastante guapo, pero solo de mirarle los ojos, sabia perfectamente que no tramaba solo conocerla mejor -¿Qué quieres de mi?- trataba de mirar amenazantemente, para que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, pero al parecer esa cara solo le causo risa.

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero conocerte un poco más- él mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

-No te acerque más- frunció al ceño, pero de alguna forma, él le transmitía superioridad, causándole que sus fuerzas disminuyeran drásticamente. Y él no se detenía, asiendo que la peli-rosa tirara un golpe instantáneamente, cerrando los ojos a la vez, pero extrañamente no le alcanzo a golpear.

-Sino que me harás, princesa- abrió drásticamente los ojos al notar que el peli-rojo se encontraba detrás de ella, susurrándole en el oído, teniendo su cuerpo muy cerca al de ella. Saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y la llevo la derecha a su cintura, apegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo. La ojos jade quedo completamente helada, sin poder mover ni un musculo -¿Te molesta que haga esto?- su mano izquierda la llevo hasta abajo, tocando su pierna y subiéndola lentamente, llegando hasta su falda, pero eso no lo detuvo, sino que siguió subiendo la mano hasta su muslo, llevando con esta la tela de su falda -¿O esto?- subió su mano derecha, llegando hasta sus pequeños pechos y apretando fuertemente el derecho, causando que la peli-rosa se le corrieran unas lagrimas de impotencia al no poder moverse.

-Pa...para por favor- mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no llorar, pero cada ver era mas inevitable –Por favor- no le importaba suplicarle, si así él se detenía, solo que al parecer nada que dijera lo detendría.

-Tranquila rosadita, te prometo que te gustara, me pidieron no ser tan brusco, solo porque será tu primera vez- subió más su mano derecha, llegando hasta el primer botón de su blusa y desabotonando uno por uno, llegando hasta el ultimo –Siéntete afortunada, muchas chicas rogarían estar en tu lugar- ¿Cómo podía haber chicas que rogaran estar en su lugar? Para ella esto debía ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Siguió tocándola lentamente, generando que cada tacto fuera terriblemente doloroso. Aunque para el pelirrojo esto estaba siendo muy aburrido, le habían informado que posiblemente la chica intentaría golpearlo muchas veces y que no se quedaría quieta tan fácil, pero ella solo había intentado golpearlo una vez y luego se quedo mas quieta que la pared que tenia detrás. Aun así no podía hacer nada, lo contrataron especialmente a él y no podía negarse después de todo lo que le iban a pagar, siendo que solo debía violar a una simple virgencita. La tomo repentinamente del brazo y la dio vuelta, prefería terminar con esto de una vez para poder cobrar su plata. Se bajo el cierre y levanto la falda de Sakura, saco su miembro y lo acerco a su intimidad, bajando su ropa interior. Solo que nunca logro introducir su pene dentro de la ojos jade, porque justo en ese momento recibió un golpe que le hizo chocar con la pared.

-¡Si no quieres morir en este instante, aléjate ahora mismo de ella!- se escucho el grito provocado por la persona que le dio ese fuerte golpe, dándose cuenta que era un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Sabia quien era, pero aunque fácilmente lo podría derrotar, él salía que si lo llegaban a descubrir, debía escapar sin hacer nada. Y así como apareció, desapareció rápidamente, evitando así recibir otro golpe de ese tipo. Al notar la forma tan repentina en que desapareció, se quedo por unos momentos anonadado. Pero cuando noto que la ojos jade caía al suelo de rodilla, reacciono acercándose a ella.

–Sakura- se agacho para poder quedar a su altura, tratando de ver si podía reaccionar –Sakura- veía como las lagrimas le corrían por sus mejillas y sintió impotencia, si hubiera llegado antes, ella no estaría en esta situación –Discúlpame- bajo la cabeza, haciendo que por fin la ojos jade reaccionara y observara como su salvador le pedía disculpas –Yo te prometí que te protegería y casi…casi…- sintió como las lagrimas le empezaban a correr por las mejillas, al sentir lo que podría haber pasado. Pero cuando se estaba sintiendo peor al no recibir respuesta de la peli-rosa, sintió como lo abrazaron fuerte y desesperadamente.

-Sai- abrazo a su novio al sentirse nuevamente protegida, si no hubiera sido por él, posiblemente hubiera sido violada hay mismo, sin haber hecho nada para detenerlo –Muchas gracias por salvarme, no se como agradecerte- y empezó a llorar aliviadamente, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. Sai solo pudo reaccionar a abrazarla fuertemente, transmitiéndole cariño y protección.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya estas a salvo- la acaricio tranquilamente, sabiendo que desde ahora debía cuidar más a su novia.

Y se quedaron hay, abrazándose, tratando de que ese episodio fuera olvidado, pero sentían que eso iba a ser difícil de lograr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Se encontraban en una habitación algo obscura, pero se podía notar que habían dos personas. Una de las personas se encontraba sentada frente a un computador y otra se encontraba parada detrás de esta. La persona que se encontraba sentada se veía algo molesta e irritada, al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado ¿quien la mandaba a confiar en esa extraña asociación? Sinceramente estaba demasiado desconforme y no aceptaría más errores, ahora las cosas las haría ella misma.

-A ver, deja ver si entendí ¿No hiciste lo que deseaba porque ese idiota apareció?- lo pronuncio serena y tranquila, pero con un tono bastante molesto.

-Yo no me puedo arriesgar a que seamos descubiertos- estaba aburrido de estar hay, solo porque lo contrato personalmente, tenia que ser él mismo el que le informara que la misión había fallado, pero no era su culpa de que apareciera alguien, tenia un claro reglamento de que no debían ser descubiertos, sino podían tener claros conflictos policiales.

-¿Y A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA SI TE DESCUBREN, SASORI?- que costaba mucho seguir una simple instrucción, solo tenia que violar a la pelo de chicle y ella pagaría una cantidad enorme de dinero a su maldita secta, ¡pero no! Los muy idiotas tenían un reglamento que les prohibía ser vistos por otras personas, aunque como Sasori había sido contratado personalmente, podía ser visto por su clienta y la persona afectada, pero por nadie más.

-No me grites, no es culpa mía que su estúpido novio apareciera, tú dijiste específicamente que no aparecería nadie, tampoco cumpliste tu parte- se molesto, pero no le grito, al fin y al cabo, era una clienta muy importante, por lo que no la insultaría.

-Y que culpa tengo yo, todos sabían que ella estudiaría en su casa y no debían molestarla, que Sai haya ido estaba fuera de lo planeado- se había relajado un poco más, pero igual estaba irritada, como podía ser que las cosas no le salieran como deseaba.

-Si quieres puedo terminar lo que empecé, total, esa chica no hizo nada para detenerme, era como violar a una escoba- no quería perder la gran suma de dinero que la chica les iba a dar.

-No será necesario, ahora yo misma me encargare de que se realice el trabajo sucio, pero tengan presente que el dinero será reducido a la mitad, ya que lograste asustarla, pero no completaste la misión- escucho atentamente lo que dijo totalmente callado, mientras ella volvía a fijar si vista en su computador –Ahora, lárgate- y rápidamente lo hizo, dejándola sola en esa habitación. Empezó a escribir en una página web una importante información, que decía explícitamente esto:

"**SE ENTREGARA UNA GRAN SUMA DE DINERO AL PRIMERO QUE LOGRE QUITARLE LA VIRGINIDAD A ESTA CHICA.**

(Sale una imagen de Sakura hablando con alguien)

**DEBE TRAER UN VIDEO COMO PRUEBA, SINO NO SE LES DARA NINGUN PESO.**

**SI ESTAS INTERESADO, LLAMA A ESTE NUMERO XXX…XXX**

**Y TE DAREMOS TODA LA INFORMACIÓN NECESARIA DE LA CHICA Y LA CANTIDAD DE DINERO.**

**VUELVO A DECIR QUE LA CANTIDAD ES GRANDE"**

-Ahora si que no te libraras tan fácil rosadita, seré la peor pesadilla que te puedas imaginar- y la chica de cabello rojo y lente rio malévolamente, esa chica no saldría victoriosa, porque la haría sufrir, aunque sea lo ultimo que hiciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Como hoy tanto los alumnos de la preparatoria como la secundaria Konosuna salían temprano, la "pequeña" hermana de Hinata decidió pasar a la casa de su madre, producto de que su padre no estaria en casa y no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Aunque Hanabi y Hinata no vivían en la misma casa al vivir con padres separado (Hinata con su madre y Hanabi con su padre) igualmente no tenían mala comunicación, aunque tampoco era que se contaran todo, solo que si una por alguna razón necesitaba a la otra, estaban para ayudarse. Pero cuando su joven madre vio a su hija vestida así, sintió que casi le dio un ataque. Su hija menor estaba con la cara completamente maquillada con colores negros, tenia un collar de cuero en el cuello, además de que su blusa estaba mal colocada y su falda era más corta de lo normal, teniendo bajo de estas unas largas calcetas rayas de negro con blanco, sin descontar la cantidad de cadenas y accesorios por todas partes.

-Pero que le paso a tu ropa Hanabi- estaba algo sorprendida, no es que no respetara la diversidad de los gustos juveniles, pero su hija la semana pasada que vino, no estaba para nada así.

-Nada Okaasan, solo me hice un cambio de look- se dio la un giro en sus propios pies de 360°, mostrándole mejor a su madre su nuevo vestuario.

-¿Y tu padre te dejo estar así?- pregunto bastante dudosa, su ex marido era demasiado conservador y sabia que no era para nada de su agrado esas cosas.

-Al comienzo se molesto bastante, pero cuando le dije que solo iba a ser momentáneo, no tuvo otra opción- se sentó en el sillón algo cansada.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas andar así?- pregunto sabiendo que su hija era de cambios que duraban algo de tiempo y posiblemente duraría unos meses así.

-creo que…-se puso a pensar, colocando su dedo en su boca- un año- definitivamente eso no era algo momentáneo, pero bueno, eso lo tendría que arreglar con su ex marido más adelante- ¿Qué acaso no te gusta?- le mostro un puchero que hizo suspirar resignada a su hija.

-No es que no me guste, solo te pido que no utilices la falda tan corta- la ojos perla menor se levanto, subiéndose un poco la blusa, pudiendo así bajarse la falda –Y que lleves mejor la blusa- y al igual que antes, se arregló la blusa –Así te vez mejor mi pequeña –le apretó la mejilla como si fuera una niña chica.

-¡Okaasan!- le molestaba que su madre la tratara como una bebé, ya tenia 12 años y estaba en su primer año de secundaria, no era para nada una niña.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar, amor- aunque su hija se había ido de la casa con su padre hace dos años, aun le tenía su habitación intacta y le dijo que dejara algo de ropa para que si quería quedarse algunos días, no tuviera que ir a buscarla.

Después de unos cortos minutos, llego Hinata a su casa muy feliz, porque había tenido un día tranquilo, como a ella le gustaban. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y entro tranquilamente a la gran casa que habían conservado del divorcio de sus padres.

-¡Ya llegue!- apareció su madre de la cocina al escuchar a su hija mayor, recibiéndola con una alegre sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes hija, adivina que, tu hermana vino a visitarnos, esta en su habitación ahora- noto como su Hinata la miro extrañada y luego sonrió.

-Voy a ir a saludarla- camino hacia adentro, mientras su madre entraba nuevamente a la cocina, le alegraba saber que aunque sus hijas vivían por separado, aun no perdían el laso de hermanas, al contrario, a veces parecía que había mejorado.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras del segundo piso y llego por fin la final de ese largo pasillo, encontrándose fuera de la habitación de su hermana y decidió tocar firmemente la puerta para ser escuchada del otro lado. Al obtener el claro "puede pasar", tomo la perilla y la dio vuelta, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Sin abrirla completamente, asomo la cabeza para poder buscar con la vista a su hermana y cuando por fin la encontró sobre su cama arreglando unas cosas al parecer sin importancias, se adentro a la habitación y saludo a su hermana.

-Hola Hanabi- le mostro una sonrisa cuando levanto la cabeza, dándole a entender lo feliz que le hacia verla en casa -¿Qué te trajo por acá?-

-Es que papá iba a llegar tarde y como no quería estar sola esta vez en la casa, preferí venir a ver a okaasan- respondió tranquilamente, con mucha seriedad como siempre.

Miro extrañamente a su hermana menor, producto de que le sonaba bastante raro el que no deseara estar sola, siendo que siempre le había agradado quedarse completamente sola en casa, si en si esa había sido una de las razones por las que decidió ir a vivir con su padre, bueno y la otra había dicho porque sinceramente siempre se llevo mejor con él que con Okaasan.

-¿Y no que a ti te gustaba quedarte sola en casa de otousan?- pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio y tomaba un cuadro con una foto en su interior, observando mejor la imagen de la feliz familia que eran antes del divorcio. Encontrándose los cinco en esta, al estar también su primo que ya era hace mucho años parte de la familia, desde que a los 5 años falleció su padre y asiéndose responsable de él su tío, el padre de Hinata. Por esta misma razón, al generarse el divorcio, el se fue a vivir con su tío, aunque igualmente iba a visitar a su tía y se mantenía comunicado con su prima.

-Es que siempre que estoy sola invito a Konohamaru, pero esta vez no podía ir, por lo que me dio ganas de venia para acá- así que al fin y al cabo, no es que a si hermana le guste estar sola, sino que así podía llevar a su amigo sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿Konohamaru no es tu amigo gay?- no lo tenia bien claro, pero como había escuchado que Hanabi tenia un amigo homosexual, pensó lógicamente que seria él, porque su padre no le dejaba tener amigos, solo amigas. Aunque hizo una clara excepción con él, al lógicamente no ver a su hija de otra forma que no sea como amigos.

-supuestamente si- rio pícaramente, dando a entender que no precisamente era esa la verdad, aunque conociendo a Hanabi, podía esperar cualquier cosa, por lo que prefirió preguntar.

-¿Como que supuestamente?- sonó algo severa, pero a la vez tranquila.

-Es que eso le dije a otousan para que me dejara llevar sin ningún problema a Konohamaru, pero en verdad se puede decir que es mi novio no gay- rio al confesar su plan tan alocado, pero hasta ahora le había funcionado y no hacia nada malo con Konohamaru, solo que como su padre era tan protector y conservador, si no le dejaba tener amigos, menos le dejaría tener un novio.

-¡Hanabi!- en realidad sabia que no debía inmiscuirse, pero como hermana mayor, debía darle a entender que lo que hacia estaba mal, porque si su padre la descubría, posiblemente le daría un ataque hay mismo. Rio internamente al pensar en la cara que podría su padre.

-¿Que? si no hago nada malo, solo que sabes que otousan no me dejaría tener un novio, pero te prometo que no hacemos nada malo, solo lo que normalmente hacen los novios- trato de justificarse, pero en vez de dejar tranquila a Hinata, solo la preocupo más al pensar que era para Hanabi lo que normalmente hacen los novios, porque una pareja puede hacer muchas cosas y de solo pensar que su pequeña hermana estuviera haciendo cosas no aptas para su corta edad, le hacia subir los colores.

-¿Y que es lo que hacen los novios? según tú- trato de sonar lo más serena posible, pero de alguna forma, el sonrojo la delataban, aunque su hermana afortunadamente no lo noto al mirar para otro lado.

-besarse- dijo de lo más tranquila e inocente, siendo completamente sincera y eso lo pudo notar Hinata, suspirando aliviada -¿por qué? ¿Qué pensabas tú nee-chan?- no era tonta como para no saber que pensaba su hermana mayor, pero ella no pensaba hacer ese tipos de cosas aun, tal vez en unos buenos años más, pero ahora no eran de su interés, por lo que no entendía como a su hermana se le pasaron esas cosas por la cabeza, si solo tenia 12 años.

- Nada, nada- movió las manos de lado a lado en forma de poco importante, aunque su cara toda nerviosa decía todo lo contrario, al parecer Hinata no tenia una mente tan limpia como se pensaba, cosa que le causo gracia a su hermana.

De alguna forma, ese pensamiento como sano que se le había venido antes a la Hyuga mayor, le causo recordarle algo muy importante, que estaba embarazada. No entendía como esa idea a veces se le iba de la cabeza, si tarde o temprano debía aceptarlo y sabia que no podía esperar mucho para empezar a tomarle el peso al asunto, porque aunque ambos test hayan arrojado positivo, no significaba que era cien por ciento cierto y debía empezar a buscar un buen especialista para que le confirmara lo que le test le había arrojado. Todo eso causo que su rostro cambiara del nerviosismo al uno de preocupación, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, cosa que noto su hermana y no le agradara la forma en que repentinamente cambio de actitud.

-¿Que sucede Nee-chan?- no podía quedar con la duda, así que prefirió preguntarle directamente a Hinata, causando que esta saliera de su notorio transe y la mirar sabiendo a que iba la pregunta.

-Nada Hanabi ¿porque lo preguntas?- trato de sonar lo mas disimuladamente posible, su hermana era muy astuta y si no dejaba en claro que nada sucedía, ella rápidamente descubría la verdad, cosa que por ningún motivo Hinata quería que pasara. No es que quisiera ocultarlo por la eternidad, porque aunque lo deseara, no podría, su vientre la acusaría sola, pero antes de eso, prefería que se enteraran por su propia boca de su estado, aunque por ahora era preferible no decir nada.

-Te noto extraña, se que algo te pasa- sonó tajante, no iba a creerle tan fácilmente, puede ser que no vivan juntas, pero eso no quitaba que no conociera a su hermana mayor. Hinata, sinceramente, era casi un libro abierto, conociendo así todas sus reacciones y lo que significaba cada una.

-No pasa nada Hanabi, es que he estado estresada últimamente con los exámenes, pero no es nada que no tenga solución- le sonrió demostrándole tranquilidad, de una forma dulce y calmante, causando que Hanabi decidiera no seguir preguntándole, ya que por ahora no podría sacarle nada.

-Esta bien, pero será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado, sabes que eres propensa a descompensarte si te estresas mucho y luego te vas a andar desmayando como antes- ayudo a cambiar el tema para tranquilizar a su hermana mayor, porque se notaba que el tema le incomodaba, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo, sabia perfectamente que así era.

-De acuerdo, no me esforzare más de la cuenta, pero a ti ¿como te a ido en la secundaria?- le formulo esa pregunta para que Hanabi no siguiera sospechando y también, porque le interesaba saber como le estaba lleno a su hermana, aunque sabiendo lo inteligente que es, no tendría muchas complicaciones.

Y así siguieron conversando de cosas irrelevantes y sin importancia que igualmente les daba un rato agradable a ambas hermanas, eso hasta que su madre las llamo para así pudieran almorzar las tres como no lo hacia hace mucho. Hinata bajo primera las escaleras y luego la siguió la menor de las Hyuga, pero esta ultima con una clara idea en la cabeza que nadie le sacaría ni aunque le lavaran el cerebro.

**"Hinata-neesan, se que algo te pasa y aunque no quieras decírmelo, lo averiguare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Por primera vez, Sasuke no dice la frase final y en realidad tampoco lo mencione en toda la historia, pero eso no significa que pierda protagonismo, no… solo que por es vez lo deje descansando en su casa XD

Creo que esta vez, él que actuó más arrogante fue Neji, que no descansara hasta que Tenten sea la novia perfecta (¬¬)

También me imagino que no hay duda de quien es la chica que quiere hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura.

_**Quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos los que leen mi historia y los que me han agregado a Favorito ^^ en verdad me hacen muy feliz, pero les quiero dejaron agradecimiento especialmente a los que me dejaron Review, que son:**_ dark'lady'strong, Diminishing quarter, Namikaze Rock, Doradita18, Hitory-chan (Okaasan ^^) y Rizeto Uzumaki (quien me dejo un lindo mensaje n.n)

Le agradezco enormemente por todos y cada uno de los review que me dejan, me encanta saber lo que piensan de mi historia y lo mejor, que les guste. Pero si por alguna razón no les gusta mi fanfic, háganme saber en que estoy mal, de esa forma siento que crezco como escritora de fic ^^

Un gran abrazo y un beso, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, que espero sea la prox semana… nos leemos luego n.n


	5. Ya es tarde para mí

Quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas por demorarme unos días más de lo previsto, pero aunque sea alcance a actualizar durante la semana. La razón por la que no actualice el miércoles es producto de mi loca inspiración se me arranco y me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, en realidad este cap no me satisface del todo en alguna parte, pero igualmente me gusto.

Ya este es oficialmente el cuarto capitulo ^^ (wiiiii) y ahora sabremos un poco más de la complicada vida de la mujer de noche, Sabaku no Temari (mujer problemática según Shikamaru). Por lo que advierto que se tocara el tema de la **prostitución**, así que después no me digan que no les advertí n.n

(Quiero agradecer a mi hermana que me ayuda con su alocada mente)

_Ahora solo me queda decirles que disfruten este cap al igual que los anteriores ^^_

**Todos sabemos que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, sino que son de Kishimoto-sama**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

**Ya es tarde para mí**

Cada vez que se ocultaba el sol, significaba solo una cosa para ella ¡Asco! Por la simple razón de que era la hora de entrar a su segundo trabajo. Pero no la malinterpreten, ella estaba muy agradecida de todas sus compañeras de trabajo y de su jefa, la habían tratado muy bien desde que había llegado hace ya dos años. Tampoco es que ganara muy poco, sino todo lo contrario, podía ganar en una noche lo que cualquier persona podía ganar mensualmente. Solo que... no hacia precisamente cosas que ella quisiera hacer, sin descontar que... no era considerado para muchos... un trabajo "honrado". Bueno, para decirlo en una simple palabra, ella era una prostituta.

Quiero que tenga muy en cuenta, que ella no lo había por hobby o porque ella deseara trabajar en eso ¡No! solo que... no tenía otra opción. Desde que su padre había muerto hace menos de tres años, había tenido que hacerse responsable de sus dos hermanos menores, de la casa y de las cuentas, sin descontar que su padre los dejo con una gran deuda que tiene muy complicada a la rubia. Busco trabajos para poder pagar esa suma de dinero y no ser sacados a la fuerza de su propia casa, pero lamentablemente el único trabajo que pudo encontrar fue de mesera en una cafetería y aunque estaba feliz en lo que hacia, eso no pagaba ni un 1% la deuda de su padre y mucho menos podía mantener como se merecían a sus hermanos. Así que cuando conoció a una chica hace más de dos años que le recomendó un trabajo donde podía ganar una gran suma de dinero, acepto con los ojos cerrados, descubriendo luego que era de "dama de compañía" o para muchos "prostituta". Pensó varias veces en dejarlo, pero hacerlo significaría no poder terminar de pagar su deuda y que les quitaran la casa. Decidida entonces a hacerlo por sus hermanos, sin importarle que tuviera que estar con diez hombres en una noche, porque si sus hermanos estaban bien, ella lo seguiría haciendo.

-Temari ¡llegas tarde!- la regañaba la secretaria que se encontraba en la entrada de ese gran edificio, que decía en la entrada "Spa masculino PASIONES", obviamente era una forma de no ser descubiertos.

-Lo siento mucho, es que me demore mucho en la cafetería- corrió rápidamente a una sala y salió después de unos cortos minutos a medio cambiar y tratando de colocarse una de sus botas a saltos.

-¡Apúrate, que un cliente te esta esperando en la habitación 36!- tuvo que subir la voz, producto de que la rubia se había adentrado en el pasillo aun tratando de arreglarse.

-ESTA BIEN MISA-CHAN- grito ya casi llegando al ascensor y terminándose por fin de vestir, decidiendo maquillarse en el ascensor. Mientras la bella secretaria de risos dorados y ojos almendra miraba resignada a su compañera de trabajo y amiga, siempre había hecho mucho escándalo cuando llegaba atrasada, pero aun así era una muy buena chica y era una lastima que tuviera que trabajar al igual que todas, en esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Ya por fin en el piso 4, salió una bella chica que al parecer había hecho un milagro dentro de ese ascensor, porque su ropa la hacia lucir extremadamente sexy y el maquillaje le había resaltar sus ojos, con unos labios extremadamente rojos. Camino tranquilamente, suspirando mientras sacaba de su bolso una capa que se la coloco sobre los hombros y le cubría el vestuario. Llego a una puerta que tenia el numero 36 y giro la perilla, tratando de rogar por que no fuera uno de esos viejos pervertidos.

-Muy buenas noch...- pero cuando vio bien quien era su cliente, se llevo una gran sorpresa -¿¡TÚ!- no lo podía creer, justo en frente se encontraba sentado en la cama la ultima persona que pensó ver, al parecer ese chico no se cansaba.

-¿Que no te agrada verme Temari?- se le formo una encantadora sonrisa, que aunque fue algo simple, se veía demasiado sincera. Se levanto tranquilo de la cama y se acerco, cerrando la puerta y alejándose en poco de la ojos verde.

-Sinceramente, ya te estas formando una piedra en mi zapato, Shikamaru- se cruzo de brazos más relajada, entendiendo que definitivamente no se podría deshacer tan fácil de su vida a ese ojos negro.

-Mujer, así es como atiendes a un cliente, yo pensaba que eras más cortes- coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, estando atento de cualquier intento de golpe. Ella lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y dejo su bolso en la mesa.

-Estas chistoso, vago- dijo de una forma irónica, sin mirarlo a los ojos -será mejor que te retires, dile a Misa que te devuelva tu dinero, porque no tienes nada más que hacer aquí- se acerco a un espejo, arreglándose un poco más.

-Que problemática, y yo que venia a invitarte a que fuéramos a la fiesta del instituto- se volvió a sentar en la cama, sin intenciones de irse de hay.

-Sabes que estoy trabajando- miro al peli negro desde el espejo, con un rostro bastante serio.

-Si a esto lo puedes llamar trabajo- se tiro hacia atrás, estirándose en la cama, mirando el techo con las manos detrás de la nuca. Ella bien molesta se paro y se acerco al ojos café obscuros.

-Te voy a recordar que tu me conociste en este lugar, así que no puedes hacerte el conservador conmigo- su entre seño estaba bien mascado, notando como Shikamaru la miraba de reojo. Él luego de verla tan molesta, decidió volver a sentarse en la cama.

-Mendokusai- pronuncio su típica frase, pasándose para que la rubia no tuviera que mirar así abajo, y ella solo levanto una ceja llevando sus manos a sus caderas -¿Dime que dirían tus hermanos si supieran que trabajas aquí?- la miro de una forma muy seria, pero con una postura bastante vaga. Causando que la ojos verde mirara a un lado pensando en sus hermanos.

-¿Y porque crees que no quiero que lo descubran?- estaba consiente de que si sus hermanos llegaban a saber lo que en verdad hacia en las noches, se molestarían y posiblemente no la perdonarían, porque ellos la querían y no aceptaran que vendiera su cuerpo así. Pero que más podía hacer, solo podía evitar que Gaara y Kankurou descubrieran que hacia por la noche.

-Pero algún día ellos lo sabrá y no podrás evitarlo- intentaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que dejara ese "trabajo" y si nombrar a sus hermanos la hacia darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal, lo haría aunque le doliera ver ese rostro tan dolido.

-Solo que eso no pasara, porque tú no se los dirás ¿Verdad?- miro de una forma que le causo algo de miedo, por lo que el Nara prefirió desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?- ella negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado - Y yo que había pagado la noche completa- eso causo que Temari lo volviera a mirar con mucha sorpresa. Si uno tenia en cuenta que cobraban por hora, el pagar TODA la noche, era mucho dinero, siendo que ella podía llegar a tener hasta 12 clientes distintos en una "buena" noche.

-Es que como a ti te mantiene tu papi, me imagino que él te pago estos "gustitos"- refiriéndose precisamente el pagarle toda una noche con una prostituta, pero él solo lo hacia para que no tuviera que acostarse con ninguna persona.

-¿Qué acaso tengo cara de ser hijo de papi?-la miro seriamente, alzando una ceja al sentirse insultado -Para que lo sepas Temari, todos mis "gustitos" me los pago yo, porque para eso trabajo y por eso se que no tienes que andar asiendo esto- se sintió muy molesto por lo insinuó la rubia.

-Pero tú no tienes que mantener a dos hermanos, tú no tienes que andar pagando deudas, tú no tienes que pagar la luz, el agua y nada de eso ¡Así no lo compares!- que sabia él de lo que ella tenia que pasar, porque se metía tanto en su vida, si ella estaba tranquila antes de que la empezara a molestar.

-Tienes razón, yo no se lo que tu tuviste que pasar por la muerte de tu padre- se puede decir que era su forma de disculparse -¡pero eso no quita que desee ayudarte, Mujer!-

-Shikamaru, nadie pidió tu ayuda- aunque su molestia se había disipado, seguiría pensando igual -Así que por favor, te pido amablemente que te retires- Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, dándole a entender al ojos café obscuros que era la hora de que se fuera.

-Mendokusai- se daba cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada más aquí, tal vez si era la hora de irse-Esta bien, no te quitare más tu tiempo- camino hacia afuera lentamente, causando que la ojos verde se desesperara un poco, pero prefirió suspirar y contar hasta diez. El peli negro por fin llego a la salida, pero cuando la rubia pensó en cerrar la puerta, él hablo –Solo te advierto que aunque me eches, no te desaceras de mí, porque te prometo que te ayudare- y se dio la vuelta justo antes de que la Sabaku cerrara finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque lo tratara muy mal, igualmente se empeñaba en ayudarla, al parecer ese chico nunca cambiaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tenía idea que colocarse, nunca había tenido una cita y todo esto se convertía en algo nuevo para ella. Se probó diversos vestidos, faldas y zapatos, pero con ninguno se sentía ella. Finalmente se decidió por algo simple como un peto y uno jeans ajustados. Se acerco a su tocador, sentándose frente al espejo y se empezó a maquillar suavemente, quedando muy bella. Se tomo la mitad del pelo, cayendo todo por su hombro derecho. Ya estaba completamente lista, solo tenia que guardar unas cosas en su cartera, colocarse un poco de perfume y listo.

-¡Hinata, Naruto-kun ya vino a buscar!- le aviso desde abajo su madre cuando el chico rubio llego, haciéndolo pasar.

-¡Ya voy Okaasan!- empezó a arreglar sus cosas y todo, para poder bajar lo antes posible y no hacer esperar más al ojos zafiro.

-Naruto-kun, por favor siéntate, ahora mismo viene Hinata- le apunto al sillón para que no tuviera que esperar parado -¿Quieres algo de bebe o comer?- como toda ama de casa, sabia atender a sus invitados.

-No, gracias Hyuga-san - se sentó algo nervioso, porque como habíamos dicho antes, Naruto no tenia nada de suerte con las mujeres y el estar en esta situación lo incomodaba un poco, asiendo que la astuta Hitomi lo notara.

-Dime una cosa Naruto-kun, ¿por casualidad tu eres algo de mi hija?- lo miro con una sonrisa tranquilizante, pero en si el rubio no comprendía mucho la pregunta.

-¿A que se refiere con ser algo?- el rubio jamás era de entender a la primera, por lo que tenia suerte de que la Hyuga mayor tuviera la paciensia y la simpatía para responder.

-Me refiero a si tu eres su novio- lo prefirió decir directamente, acusando que el ojos zafiro se cohibiera y dejara por el suelo su hiperactividad, puede ser que lo decía de lo más tranquila, pero el pensar en esa posibilidad lo ruborizaba.

-No...No, claro que no Hyuga-san, ni si quiera somos amigos, yo solo la invite para conocerla mejor- no la pudo mirar a la cara y rogaba a kami-sama que Hinata llegara luego.

-Es que como mi hija a estado tan extraña últimamente, pensé que era porque tu la habías invitado y se me paso esa idea por la cabeza- miro detenidamente al rubio se, estando ella frente a él chuzada de piernas y apoyando sus manos en su pierna derecha. Sonrió al notar que el chico se ponía nervioso con la conversación, porque eso significaba que le interesaba su hija y de alguna forma le parecía buen muchacho, por lo que le daría una pequeña ayudadita -Porque si desearas algo serio con mi hija, yo encantada te podría ayudar- al escuchar eso, le causo algo de interés y decidió levantar la cabeza, notando la mirada amistosa de la peli azul mayor que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿co...como ayudarme? ¿De que forma?- se trato de tranquilizar un poco, pero la propuesta que le hacia esa joven madre era bastante extraña ¿para que ayudar a un chico que apenas conoces para conquistar a su hija? o tenia demasiada suerte o lo estaba probando para ver si lo aceptaba. Bueno, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades no lo desanimaban, sino todo lo contrario.

-Así como oyes, si deseas conquistar a mi hija, yo puedo darte unos pequeños consejos que te serán muy útiles, porque quien no va a conocer mejor a mi hija que yo, su propia madre- eso le hizo pensar un poco, porque si aceptaba la oferta, estaría admitiendo que quería algo con su hija, pero si no la aceptaba, le seria más complicado conquistarla ¿pero seria bueno aceptar la ayuda, siendo que su objetivo final era utilizarla para conseguir experiencia? No, él no la estaba utilizando, él si le gustaba la ojos perla y aunque su amigo le advirtió no enamorarse, la distancia entre que le guste y estar enamorado es mucha, por lo que no tenia nada que perder ¿verdad?

-¿Habría alguna condición?-ocupando sus pocas neuronas, se dio cuenta que la cosa no seria tan fácil y si aceptaba la ayuda, era porque ella también deseaba algo.

-Claro que la hay, pero eso te la diré al final. Así que dime ¿Aceptas o no?- él finalmente asintió cohibido, generando una sonrisa en la ojos perla mayor, que prosigo - Tienes que tener muy claro que mi hija es sumisa, por lo que no es tan fácil como todos creerán. Pero también es muy paciente y amable. Te puedo dar dos consejos -levanto dos dedos remarcando que eran dos- La primera es que tienes que ser tal como eres, ella odia los hombres que actúan y mienten para conseguir a una chica, además de que ella me conto que eres divertido y simpático, por lo que no tienes necesidad de mentir- eso lo animo bastante, aunque aun debía esperar el segundo consejo - El segundo es que como dije antes, mi hija es sumisa, por lo que tu debes tomar la iniciativa, pero a la vez darte cuenta si ella esta de acuerdo. No me refiero a que tengas que preguntarle todo, hay cosas que deben salir espontaneas, pero debes tener en cuenta que sea el momento indicado para hacer algo- se detuvo observando claramente la cara que colocaba el ojos zafiro y aunque parecía confundido, finalmente le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-De acuerdo Hyuga-san, tendré muy en cuenta sus consejos- pero ahí recordó algo importante -Ahora quiero saber cual es la condición- justo en ese momento la cara amigable de la ojos perla paso a ser una muy seria e intimidante.

-Mi condición es que si deseas estar con mi hija, sea porque deseas algo seria con ella, por lo que si no la repitas o dañas, yo misma hare que te arrepientas de haber jugado con ella- sonó tan amenazante que le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda del rubio y sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

-Ya estoy lista- justamente cuando Naruto se sintió más intimidado, llego a salvarlo Hinata, causando que suspirara de alivio ¿porque se había demorado tanto? pero eso no importaba, al fin y al cabo, llego en el momento justo -Discúlpame la larga demora Naruto-kun, es que estuve buscando mi chaqueta porque me dio frio- se paro rápidamente y se coloco la mano detrás de la nuca cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes- rio nervioso, pero justo en ese momento noto lo bella que estaba la peli azul menor- wau Hinata-chan, esta hermosa- lo dijo sin darse cuenta, causando que se sonrojara. La Hyuga por su parte también se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, algo avergonzada, pero a la vez alagada por el comentario.

-Gran...gracias Naruto-kun, tu...tu también te vez muy bien- por mientras su madre sonreía alegre, se notaba a leguas que ambos se gustaban y por eso mismo se sintió feliz al ayudar un poco al ojos zafiro, aunque no podía hacerlo sin una pequeña amenaza, al fin y al cabo tenia que advertirle de que su hija no debía ser lastimada, porque junto a Hanabi eran lo más importante que tenia y daría todo por ellas.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- coloco su brazo para que ella colocara el suyo, que ella encantado lo hizo.

-Ya nos vamos Okaasan- miro a su madre que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Esta bien hija ¿Después te iras donde Tenten?- pregunto para confirmar lo que le había dicho antes su hija.

-Si, llegare mañana en la tarde- se dirigieron hasta la puerta - Hasta mañana Okaasan- Hitomi se despidió con la mano de su hija.

-Adiós Hyuga-san y gracias por el consejo- eso causo que Hinata mirara intrigada y Hitomi se sorprendiera. Era verdad lo que le había dicho su hija de que era algo torpe y decía cosas que no debía decir.

-¿De que consejo hablan, Okaasan?- miro seria a su madre al pensar que había hablado más de lo debido.

-Nada, nada Hinata, solo vayan y diviértanse- antes de que le volviera a preguntar, los hecho por la puerta, cerrándola para que se fuera. Al encontrarse apoyada en esta, suspiro aliviada -Por poco y me descubre- sabia que su hija posiblemente luego le preguntaría, porque no era tonta, pero después se le ocurriría algo.

Hace una semana la había encontrado muy rara y pensaba que era producto de su cita con Naruto, pero su instinto materno le decía que había algo más haya y eso le preocupaba. Solo que por ahora no le preguntaría nada, porque posiblemente sea momentáneo o eso deseaba ella.

**"Espero que no sea nada grave hijita, porque si es así sabes que yo estaré aquí para ti"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gimnasio parecía en esto momentos más una disco, cualquiera pensaría que no estaban dentro del instituto y aunque había uno que otro profesor, a la mayoría eso no le interesaba, solo lo pasaban súper bien. Pero la que mejor la pasaban eran dos amigas que bailaban felizmente, aunque eso no significaba que hayan olvidado lo que le había sucedido a la ojos jade hace unos pocos días atrás. Por algo Ino se encontraba más inseparable que nunca de su mejor amiga, porque era obvio que ella ya sabia sobre ese trágico suceso y quería averiguar por todos los medios quien había sido el muy desgraciado que había intentado hacerle eso a su amiga. De esta no se salvaría, porque cuando lo encontrara sabría quien es Ino Yamanaka.

-Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe- preguntaba nuevamente la ojos azul a su amiga.

-No Ino, si solo iré al baño- sonreía la ojos jade al encontrar tan atenta a la rubia -No crees que estas exagerando, si yo igual puedo estar sola- aunque se sentía muy sobre protegida, si lo que había pasado anteriormente no se volvería a repetir ¡No! ella ya había aprendido la lección y no dejaría que volviera a pasar algo similar.

-Esta bien, pero si te demoras demasiado iré yo misma a buscarte. Porque Sai me dijo claramente que no te sacara el ojo de encima hasta que él llegara- la miraba seriamente, porque en realidad lo hacia más por voluntad propia, que por el noviecito del año.

Y tranquilamente la peli rosa se alejo de su amiga en dirección al baño, el único problema es que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía y como el baño se encontraba fuera del gimnasio, esa persona sonreía victoriosa. Camino lentamente por el pasillo del instituto, notando como había una que otra pareja bien juntita en las paredes de este, pero no le presto importancia, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran. Llego por fin al su recorrido, que estaba algo desolado y justamente en la pared encontró apoyado a un guapo muchacho muy calmado.

-Presentía que vendrías hasta acá- se paro correctamente acercándose a la ojos jade muy seductoramente.

-¿Que quieres Sasuke?- pregunto con un tono molesta, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con él, en realidad no había intercambiado palabra con ese ojos azabache hace casi dos años y no entendía para que venia a molestarla ahora, si él había dejado muy en claro las cosas con ella hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Así es como tratas a tu gran amor platónico- sonrió y justo cuando se estaba acercando más a la chica, noto que a lo lejos, detrás de ella, había un sujeto que los observaba al parecer bastante molesto, instantáneamente supo las razones por las que estaba acá y le tiro una mirada algo intimidante, dando a entender que se fuera, porque él ya había ganado.

El chico que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo de cabello plata y ojos al parecer morados se iba resignado por el momento, porque él seria el único que conseguiría esa gran suma de dinero que se estaba ofreciendo y que supuestamente nadie sabia quien era la persona que la estaba ofreciendo, pero a él eso le daba lo mismo, lo que le importaba era ser el primero en cogerse a esa rosadita. Igualmente prefirió irse, porque volvería cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado Uchiha, te recuerdo que tengo novio- trato de seguir de largo, pero le detuvo el paso el peli negro, causando que se corriera un poco para atrás para no estar tan cerca de él.

-Ahora te alejas de mi y antes que rogabas por que te dirigiera la palabra- se acerco un poco más quedando ella acorralada en la pared, para tratar de no estar tan cerca de él, quien fue su gran amor por tantos años.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, antes- demarco la última palabra para que entendiera que ya no le interesaba ni un mínimo -además de que tus estas saliendo con mi amiga- mirando directamente a los ojos dejándole en claro que ya no estaba interesado en él. Pero por su lado Sasuke se alejo algo molesto.

-Que no es mi pareja, cuantas veces lo debo decir- odiaba que le dijeran que tenia novia, porque no era así y nunca lo seria, él era libre y las mujeres era solo una diversión, nada más que eso. Él jamás tendía una dueña y si seguía acostándose con Ino, era simple y exclusivamente porque pensaban de la misma forma, además que era muy buena en lo que hacia y lo escuchaba si era necesario. Era perfecta como amiga y amante, pero jamás como novia.

-Entonces si no es tu pareja, porque la besas y te acuestas con ella, porque te dejare bien claro que ella no es un juguete de nadie- la miro de forma desafiante, pero solo le provoco que el Uchiha riera. Se acerco a ella dejando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, acorralándola completamente entre la pared y su cuerpo, acercando más y más su cuerpo.

-Sino que me harás, princesa- esas palabras le hicieron recordar algo no muy agradable, viniéndosele a la cabeza el chico que la intento violar ¡Porque justamente tenia que decir la misma frase que él! Al mirar a Sasuke vio el rostro de su agresor pelirrojo, causándole un gran temor. Inconscientemente empujo a ojos azabaches.

-¡Pero que mierda te pasa!- pero vio como la ojos jade se abrazaba a si misma mientras tiritaba desconsolada, con unas grandes ganas de llorar.

Al parecer era verdad que alguien había intentado adelantársele, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría vencer, porque sabia perfectamente que esa chica seguía siendo virgen y aunque llorara como estérica, él seria el primera. Al él no le interesaba el dinero que le estaban ofreciendo, porque eso tenia de sobra, solo que siempre le había gustado acostarse con vírgenes y le interesaba mucho coger a esa rosa que era en estos momentos un gran reto. Cuando pensó en acercarse a ella para seguir con su cometido aunque estuviera Sakura en ese estado, apareció precisamente alguien para impedirselo.

-¡Sakura!- una chica ojos azul y cabello rubia se empezaba a acercar al donde se encontraban los baños femeninos, al parecer su amiga se había demorado más de lo que ella tenia previsto y decidió ir ella misma a ver como estaba, pero al encontrarse a la ojos jade abrazándose a si misma y a Sasuke frente a ella, solo se le vino por la cabeza una cosa ¡matar a Sasuke! -maldito Sasuke, que le hiciste a Sakura- se acerco a la peligrosa, abrazándola por encontrarla en ese estado, tirándole a la ve miradas acecinas al Uchiha

-I...Ino, Sasuke no hizo nada- hablo por fin la Haruno, trantando de tranquilizarse.

-Pero Sakura, como me dices eso, mira como estas- miro tristemente a su amiga, queriendo entender porque defendía al ojos azabaches que tanto daño le había hecho tanto a su amiga como a ella.

-Repentinamente se me vino la imagen de ese tipo y me asuste, pero Sasuke no tubo la culpa- se trato de enderezar para poder tranquilizar a su amiga, no le gustaba verla tan preocupada por ella -So...solo sácame de aquí, me quiero ir a casa- Y como lo pidió su amiga, Ino empezó a caminar abrazando a su amiga un poco más tranquila. Mientras detrás de ellas se encontraba un Sasuke resignado a que esta vez no pudo lograr lo deseado, pero eso no significaba que se rendiria, porque esa virgencita será suya y luego la dejaría tirada como otras tantas. Ahora debía mejor preocuparse porque en unas pocas horas más Hinata volvería a ser suya, así que esto ya no importaba, por ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya hace un rato atrás habían llegado, pero aun así seguían sentados a una distancia prudente y sin poder aun dirigirse la palabra. Hinata no se atrevía a ser la primera en empezar una conversación, porque era demasiado tímida para hacerlo. Y Naruto simplemente no quería quedar como un idiota. Si, puede ser que la madre de los ojos perla le dijo que fuera el mismo ¿Pero como ser tu mismo, si siempre que abres la boca salen puras estupideces? Se encontraba nervioso y atontado, de que podía hablar para no decir algo fuera de lo normal.

Repentinamente se escucho una canción que era de sus favoritas e instantáneamente tiro de la peli azul para llevarla a la pista de baile. Al comienzo la Hyuga quedo algo perdida por ser repentinamente llevada a bailar, pero al ver la sonrisa del ojos zafiro, se dejo llevar tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación.

-Amo esta canción- le dijo al llegar a la pista la ojos perla, atreviéndose a ser la primera en hablar.

-Enserio, a mi igual- se puso a dar unos pasos extraños que hicieron reír a la peli-azul, porque le encantaba la espontaneidad del Uzumaki y de alguna forma se sentía más cómoda consigo misma estando junto a él -¿De que te ríes?- pregunto al notar como se tapaba la boca para no romper en risas.

-Es que me gusta como bailas- se sincero estando frente al rubio sin aun atreverse a bailar.

-Pero si bailo pésimo- se rio rascándose la nuca -Pero me imagino que tu eres excelente bailando- trato de persuadirla para que lo acompañara en su alocado baile.

-No... Yo no se bailar- junto sus dedos frente a ella de una forma que al Uzumaki le pareció muy tierna.

-Se que si sabes, porque cuando nos conocimos no bailaste para nada mal- le hizo recordar el romántico y alocado suceso que pasaros unos días antes cuando él la había invitado a bailar, causando de la peli azul un sonrojara.

-Es que esa vez tu me ayudaste mucho- no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, porque sino no podría hablar tranquilamente con él.

-Si ese es el caso- a tomo de la mano acercándola a su cuerpo para que siguiera sus movimientos, ella sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, se apoyo del pecho del chico para no golpearse directamente con el cuerpo del rubio. Sintió como inconscientemente se movía al ritmo del ojos azul y paso su mano por su cuello algo cohibida. Mientras Naruto al notar que ella aceptaba, la sujetaba de la cintura y la apegaba dulcemente a su cuerpo, sin hacer que la ojos perla se sintiera incomoda, sino todo lo contrario, se sintió dulcemente protegida.

Cuando por fin la música cambio, ellos se miraron repentinamente y se separaron sin muchas ganas. El ojos azul se movía el cabello, algo incomodo alrededor de tanta gente, mientras la peli azul miraba el suelo sonrojada.

-¿Que te parece que vayamos a la terraza?- le pregunto al recordar que nadie iba hasta el techo del edificio y podrían estar más tranquilos. Ella lo miro unos segundos sabiendo que hay no habría nadie, pero al notar que sus intenciones era totalmente inocente, le sonrió afirmando -Muy bien, vamos- y la tomo de la mano llevándola hasta el techo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sudor, la lujuria y la pasión eran protagonistas de esta escena que para muchos seria la prueba del amor que se tienen dos personas que se aman y se entregan por completo, pero en este momento las cosas no eran así ¡Claro que no! La simple razón era que la chica que se encontraba hay no lo hacia porque le diera gusto o porque fuera su elección ¡No! Sino que lo hacia porque ese era su trabajo, satisfacer los deseos del cliente, sea cual sea. Ella había pasado por su cuerpo miles de fantasías sexuales de todo tipo de hombres y esta no era la excepción, porque su cliente le había dado con la loca idea de que quería tener sexo en el balcón, cosa que para ella era demasiado vergonzoso, porque cualquiera que pasara por la calle a esas horas de la madrugara, podría ver esa escena. Pero era su maldito trabajo y no tenía otra alternativa, ya no había salida para ella. Por eso no entendía la razón por la que el joven Nara se esforzaba tanto en encontrar una solución, porque aunque pasara años pensando en algo, ella ya estaba condenada a trabajar en eso y si no podía hacer nada mejor, por lo menos aprovecho su cuerpo, de algo que le haya servido.

-Sigue...sigue... dale- le gritaba en el oído mientras ella movía rápidamente las caderas y la acorralaba en el balcón -Que puta eres- no sabia si se lo decía como alago o como ofensa, pero eso ya no le importaba, tantas veces se lo habían dicho que ya no le molestaba. Él salió repentinamente del interior de ella y le empujo la cabeza para abajo, obviamente ella entendió lo que quería y aunque lo encontraba muy desagradable, tuvo que introducir su boca en el miembro de su cliente lenta y seductoramente, mientras el le empujaba la cabeza para que la introdujera más -Ahí más más más... sigue así- gemía y gruñía pervertidamente, causándole solo asco a la ojos verde obscuro. Odiaba tener que hacer esto, odia acostarse con cualquiera que lo deseara solo por dinero y lo peor es que podía llegar a tener cualquier tipo de enfermedad transmitida por sus clientes. ¿¡Por qué no mierda usaban un maldito condón! ¿Qué era mucho pedir? ¡Pero no! Si ellos no lo quieren así, ella debía hacerlo sin quejas. Lo único bueno es que lógicamente se tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas todas las mañanas, porque sino ya a estas alturas estaría con miles de hijos.

Y así siguieron por unos largos minutos más, hasta que el tiempo que el cliente había pago se acabara y Temari tuviera que nuevamente acostarse con otro hombre y otro y otro... Aun no entendía como había soportado tanto tiempo en esta situación, pero lo que si sabia era que debía soportar por varios años más. Ya la luz al final de túnel se apago para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

A la luz de la luna se veían cerca del barandal dos cuerpos abrazados tiernamente, sin ninguna otra intención que no sea el estar juntos, protegiéndose y dándose cariño. Él tiernamente le beso el cabello apretándola más su brazo sobre su hombro. Mientras ella mantenía sus dos manos en la baranda mirando lo bella que era la luna y lo perfecto que era este momento. La ojos perla ya no había podido confiar en que existía el amor desde que sus padres se habían separaron, pero extrañamente Naruto la hacia sentir que tal vez si existía una luz de esperanza para ella y que el amor si podía existir, puede ser que no ahora, pero si luego. Porque no podía negar que le gusta el chico y mucho.

-Es perfecta- pronuncio en voz baja la peli azul mirando la luna.

-Si, eres perfecta- inconscientemente Naruto pronuncio esas palabras que a la Hyuga la dejo helada, nunca le habían dicho eso y aunque se sonrojo, le gusto escucharlo del rubio -Digo... eres perfecta a la luz de la luna... no... Digo...- se empezó a colocar nervioso al notar que había pensado en voz alta, pero cuando la peli azul se puso a reír delicadamente, se sintió más tranquilo.

-Eres muy tierno Naruto-kun- se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos -Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, aunque sea por accidente- se sonrojo juntando sus dedos, mirando inconscientemente hacia abajo por la confesión. El Uzumaki sonrió de lado de una forma que todas verían muy sensual y coloco su dedos en la barbilla de la Hyuga, levantándola lentamente para mirarla a los ojos, causando que ella se hipnotizara con los zafiros que tenia en frente. Si que tenía unos bellos ojos.

-Entonces deben estar todos ciegos, porque eres más que perfecta Hinata- se acerco lentamente observando los rosados labios de su acompañante y sintió muchas ganas de besarlos, se acerco tanto que casi pudo rosarlos, pero hay se detuvo, sabia que tenia que saber si ella estaba de acuerdo y al notar como ella empezaba a colocarse de puntillas, supo que estaba autorizado y junto sus labios mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la chica y ella se apoyaba en su pecho para no llegar a desmayarse.

Todo era tan perfecto hasta que se sintió uno extraño ruido que provenía del bolsillo de la ojos perla, al comienzo prefirieron evitarlo, pero ya cuando el sonido aumento su volumen, el rubio tuvo que separarse algo molesto por quien haya interrumpido justo en ese momento.

-Di...disculpa Naruto-kun -se sentía tremendamente avergonzada, como puede ser que alguien la llamara en este mismo instante y que ella no haya silenciado su celular.

-No te preocupes, solo contesta- y él se alejo un poco mirando la luna para no incomodar a los ojos perla al contestar. Ella al notar que le daba su espacio, saca su celular sin ver quien era y contesta rápidamente.

-¿Alo?- espero unos segundos que alguien le contestara y así fue.

-_Te estoy esperando a unas cuadras del instituto, frente a la plaza. Ven rápido que no te esperare por mucho tiempo_- y colgaron al terminar de hablar sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, pero eso le vasto para reconocer esa voz ¿Que haría ahora? Sasuke la estaba esperando y justamente cuando estaba con Naruto. Miro al rubio que aun observaba la luna y no sabia que hacer ¿Iría con Sasuke o se quedaría aquí con Naruto?

.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

..

.

Se levanto de la cama sintiéndose fatal y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Miro para el lado y observo como ese chico seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa seductora en los labios ¿que había hecho? ¿Como se había acostado dos veces con el mismo tipo, sabiendo que la estaba utilizando? pero que podía hacer, se sentía obligada, al se él el padre de su futuro hijo. Pero nada tenia escusas, ahora no podía decir que no sabia que hacia, ahora no podía decir que no recordaba nada o que le había desagradado, porque todo eso seria mentira. Todo lo que había hecho ahora había sido completamente consiente y nadie la había forzado. Pero lamentablemente el problema mayor no era que se había acostado con Sasuke, el problema mayor era que si seguía así terminaría enamorándose de él.

**¿Hinata, te estas enamorando de dos hombres a la vez?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Ahora ha vuelto Sasuke porque se le acabo el descanso ^^ y como siempre asiendo de las suyas, puede salir poco, pero hace harto xD

Por lo que ven Temari no trabajo por placer, sino porque si "querido" padre les dejos una GRAN deuda y tiene que pagarla si no quiere perder la casa. (Ahh! por si acaso, el nombre de la chica que trabaja con Temari lo saque de Misa-Misa de Death Note xD)

Como se han dado cuenta, el intento de violación le dejo secuelas a la pobre Sakura, por lo que ya no tendrá una vida "perfecta" nunca más –risa malévola-

También quiero aclarar por si no se dieron cuenta que el chico que seguía a Sakura era Hidan (como siempre es él el violador, no lo quise dejar atrás XD)

Ya a Hinata se le han puesto las cosas muy difíciles ¿Quién creen que erigirá? Bueno, eso ni yo misma lo se ^^u

_**Quiero darles un gran abrazo a distancia y agradecerles a todos los que leyeron mi historia, al igual los que me colocaron en su favorito y me dejaron Review, quiero agradecer especialmente a: **_dark'lady'strong, Diminishing quarter, Rizeto Uzumaki, Namikaze Rock (que siempre me dejan un review, sin excepciones y eso me alegra muchísimo) y también a "Fernanda" que me dejo un review sin tener cuenta y eso me emociona muchísimo ^^

Enserio les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, porque para mi que se den el tiempo de leer mi historia, que me dejen un review o que la consideren una de sus favoritas me hacen sentir tan especial, enserio no pensé llegar a tener 18 review en tres cap y les prometo que aunque mi inspiración se vaya, no dejare este fic, porque lo hago de todo corazón y sabes que alguien al otro lado de la pantalla lo lea es más que suficiente (me emocione demasiado parece xD)

Me despido aquí y tratare enormemente actualizar el prox viernes, pero si no es así, no piensen que lo deje, porque eso jamás pasara ^^ Hasta la prox actualización

PD: quisiera saber que pareja quisieran que saliera en alguna escena, porque aunque ya tengo una que otra pareja en mi mente, aun falta mucho en el camino y desearía saber sus gusto, a ver si mi mente se inspira ^^

**Si por alguna razón hay alguna falta ortográfica, pido mil disculpas, porque no fue intencional e intento por todos los medios no tener ninguna.**


	6. Soy débil ante ti

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

No era mi intención demorarme dos semanas en subir este capitulo y aunque se que no tengo escusas, igualmente les quiero explicar porque me demore tanto. Es que entre a estudiar y aunque había terminado el cap. hace unos días atrás, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar TODASSS las faltas ortográficas, por lo que no podía subirlo así, por lo que eso es la razón de mi larga demora.

Este cap. se tratara de la pobre Tenten, que por falta de apellido que le agregue uno, aunque antes ya lo había dicho xD

Bueno, nuevamente les vuelvo a pedir disculpas y que posiblemente desde ahora me demore dos semanas en lugar de una, como antes, pero tratare de terminarlo antes ^^

Disfruten el ya quinto capitulo de mi alocado fic n.n

**Todos sabemos que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, sino que son de Kishimoto-sama**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

**Soy débil ante ti. **

Lastima, esa era la palabra que provocaba en estos momentos y era cuando se cuestionaba si en verdad esta con Neji era lo mejor. Siempre pensó en él antes que en ella desde que empezó su relación, siempre le causo pena el que estuviera "solo" en este mundo desde que su padre falleció. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así ¡No! porque ahora si el Hyuga se había pasado de la raya y al mirarse al espejo, sentía que estaba irreconocible. Lo peor es que tenía que mentirle a su madre, diciéndole que se puso a pelear con una pandilla de chicas rudas y siendo más que ella, le hicieron papilla. Solo que la historia que completamente otra, porque el día anterior había intentado arreglar las cosas con Neji y como siempre, termino alterándose más de la cuenta y la que siempre terminaba herida, tanto física como mentalmente, era ella. Siempre era ella la que tenia que tragarse los gritos y dolores, siempre era ella la que le suplicaba que se detuviera, siempre era ella la que tenia que hacer como que nada pasara ¡Pero eso se acabo! esta vez había pasado demasiado, la había dejado como un estropajo, la golpeo peor que como su fuera un simple saco de papas ¡Ella era su novia! ¡No podía tratarla más así!

-Tenten, quédate quieta- la regañaba su madre mientras le curaba las heridas.

-Pero mamá, me duele- se quejaba al colocarle el algodón sobre su labio.

-Tú te lo buscaste- seguía algo molesta porque supuestamente su hija se puso a pelear -No entiendo porque te vuelves a meter en problemas, si hace años que no te metías en peleas- su madre estaba preocupada, la habían dejado tan mal que le dolía verla así -Ya termine- cerro el botiquín y se levanto de la cama.

-Mamá- se detuvo su madre al escuchar que la llamaba su única hija -Discúlpame por hacerte pasar estas cosas, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- se inclino su hija como disculpa.

-Eso espero Tenten, porque esto te debe serví de lección, te han dejado como un zombi- comento su madre con una pequeña risita.

-No te burles de mi- inflo los cachetes molesta -te aprovechas de mi porque estoy débil.

-Si, tu la más débil- dijo irónicamente -igual te aprovechaste y no fuiste al instituto hoy, así que no te hagas la muy inocente- comento su madre cruzándose de brazos.

-Como querías que fuera así- y se levanto lentamente para que su madre notara su estado indefenso.

-Entonces mañana iremos al doctor para que te vea esas heridas, niña débil- y salió dejando a su hija sola en su habitación.

-Pero mamá a mi no me gusta ir al doctor- salió tratando de que la escuchara, pero su madre ya había bajado -Rayos- y volvió a entrar prefiriendo acostarse en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡El amor, el amor, el amor! ¿Que cosa es más bella que el amor? y más cuando es correspondido por la persona que tu amas ¡pero, un momento! ¿Sakura en verdad es correspondida por Sai? Bueno, eso no viene al caso ahora, porque se veían tan románticos abrazados en el pasto a la hora del receso, que de alguna forma esa "pequeña" mentira por ahora no hacia daño.

-Sai, gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo- se acercaba más la peli rosa, colocando él su mano en su hombro mientras estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

-No me agradezcas, si yo lo hago con gusto- le empezó a acariciar el cabello tiernamente sin dejar su lectura de lado.

-Te amo tanto- y lo abrazo quedando ella frente a él, colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo también- pero al quedar de espaldas, Sakura no se daba cuenta que a la persona que estaba mirando en esos momentos era otra, o mejor dicho otro. ¡Si! Sai miraba descaradamente a Sasuke a lo lejos que caminaba donde la amiga de su novia, siendo verdaderamente a él las palabras que salían de su boca, imaginándose que al que abrazaba era el ojos azabache y no su novia.

-Hola Ino- el peli negro se encontraba ahora al lado de la ojos azul, causando que ella se levantara de la banca e intentara irse sin responderle - Así que ahora me haces la ley del hielo- levanto un poco la voz para que lo escuchara claramente. Ella por su parte se detuvo, pero luego siguió caminado, cosa que él encontró chistosa y la siguió -Ino, no te puedes deshacer tan fácil de mi- la siguió por un buen rato hasta llegar a la sala de ambos para ir a buscar algo a su bolso.

-Ya, me puedes dejar de seguir de una vez- se voltio aburrida de tener una segunda sombra todo ese transcurso de camino.

-Ahora si me hablas- se acerco apoyándose en la mesa junto a la suya.

-Y tú ahora eres un tipo bipolar. No me equivoco ¡Tú siempre has sido un cambiante de mierda!- dijo bastante molesta mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Que boquita! Y yo que pensé que eras más señorita- dijo de una forma irónica causando más enojo en la rubia.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, que no te queda- cerro un poco los ojos para mostrar su molestia.

-¿Y cuando me hecho yo el idiota?- se apunto a si mismo asiéndose el ofendido.

La pobre rubia tuvo que contar hasta 20 para no romperle la cara de un golpe, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse.

-Primero, me ofendes en la fiesta de Gaara; Segundo, haces llorar a mi amiga; Y tercero, vienes ahora como si nada de eso haya pasado. Eres muy caradura- movió la cabeza negativamente demostrando que no tenia remedio.

-¿terminaste?- Ino tuvo que volver a contar hasta tres -primero, tu empezaste ofendiéndome a mi; segundo, yo no hice llorar a su amiga, ella se coloco a llorar sola; Y tercero, no puedes negar que te gusto así- no lo dijo de forma soberbia, sino de una forma más coqueta

-Ya, no se enoje conmigo, que somos el uno para el otro- La agarro de la cintura apegándola a él -¿Esta de acuerdo?- pregunto al ver que ella miraba para otro lado, pero lentamente lo empezó a mirar de reojo, topándose con esos ojos azabaches que tanto amaba. Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para juntar sus labios lentamente, pero si aumentando el ritmo rápidamente en el momento que ella empezó a corresponder. Al parecer, Ino no tendría remedio, pero esas reconciliaciones eran lo que más le gustaban, porque extrañamente Sasuke se comportaba menos arrogante y causaba que lamentablemente se enamorara más y más de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto al despertar de ese desagradable sueño que la ojos chocolate había tenido a unos pocos segundos. Es que soñar precisamente las escenas de violencia que había sufrido el día anterior no le podía gustar a nadie. Todavía no entendía como había llegado hasta esa situación. Ahora lo único que sabia, es que debía salir lo antes posible ¿Pero como enfrentarse al hombre que tanto amas y temes?

-Tenten, tienes visita- le grito su madre desde el primer piso, cerca de las escaleras para poder ser escuchada.

-¿Quién es madre?- pregunto acercándose algo somnolienta a su puerta para igualmente ser escuchada.

-Es Neji, hija- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Neji estaba en su casa? pero como era eso posible, si el debía estar en estos momentos en su instituto. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era saber que hacia aquí. Pero eso solamente lo sabría hablando directamente con el. Por lo que le dijo a su madre que lo dejara subir a su pieza.

-Permiso- se asomo un poco el Hyuga sin entrar completamente hasta obtener una afirmativa de que podía pasar.

-Pasa- le dijo la peli café sentada en su cama algo desarmada por haber estado antes acostada. Él por su parte, silenciosamente paso quedándose seriamente parado sin intenciones de comenzar la conversación -¿No deberías estar en el instituto?- inicio sin ir al grano.

-Pedí un permiso para salir temprano y poder venir a verte- dijo totalmente serio mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Ah! ya veo- al parecer ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema y lo peor es que no podía ver bien el rostro de su novio al mirar el suelo.

El silencio se volvió completamente incomodo y Neji solo agacho más el rostro, apretando fuertemente su pequeño portafolio que tenia en la mano derecha.

-Yo... Tenten yo se...-no le podían salir las palabras correctas, apretando también su puño -Yo se que no merezco tus disculpas, nunca las he merecido, pero...- respiro hondo para poder sincerarse -Pero te prometo que te amo como nada en este mudo, eres lo más importante que existe para mi y yo sin ti no seria nada- sentía que sus lagrimas empezarían a caer por sus mejillas y de alguna forma eso ya no le importaba, porque solo quería expresar sus sentimientos -¡Yo te amo demasiado!- levanto su rostro finalmente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, cosa que causo sorpresa en la ojos chocolate. Y no solo porque Neji lloraba (cosa que ella jamás había visto), sino que también noto el claro golpe que tenia en el rostro el ojos perla.

-¿¡Neji, qué te paso!- se paro notoriamente preocupada quedando enfrente de él y cercando su mano a su herida, causando que peli café se quejara un poco -Lo siento-

-Yo... ayer después de sentirme tan avergonzado por haberte golpeado de esa forma tan macabra... me empezó a golpear, se que no es lo mismo, se que no es el mismo dolor, pero no... ¡Yo no podía perdonarme por lo que te hice! por eso mismo decidí vengarme contra mi mismo- bajo los ojos notoriamente avergonzado, cosa que enterneció de alguna forma a la peli café y le empezó a acariciar el rostro.

-¡Eres un tonto!- eso genero que el ojos perla levantara la vista- No tenias que hacer esta estupidez, no tenias que haberte golpeado por mí- sintió que a ella también le empezaban a correr algunas lagrimas, pero aun así siguió acariciando a Neji y con más ternura.

-Yo no merezco a una novia como tu- sujeto su mano sacándola de su rostro -Tu deberías odiarme- la miro a los ojos seriamente.

-Me es imposible odiarte, porque yo siempre te amare- si mirada expresaba amor y tristeza, cosa que Neji noto y la abrazo.

-Tenten, no podemos seguir así, yo... no puedo seguir así. Por eso...- la abrazo más fuerte -Por eso he decidido alejarme un tiempo de ti para poder cambiar de verdad y no volverte a dañar, no quiero volverte a dañar- Y ella lo abrazo igual de fuerte sintiendo que sus lagrimas corrían mucho más. Sentía también que esa era la mejor opción ¿Cierto?

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

Se encontraba hay, sentada bajo ese árbol sola por causa de que su única y mejor amiga no había asistido a clases ese día lunes y la tenia bien preocupada. Tenten no era de faltar por cualquier cosa, bueno no desde que salía con Neji, por lo que tenia que haber una buena razón para que no fuera. Por lo que decidió irla a visitar justamente luego del instituto.

-¡Hola Hinata!- ese repentino saludo hizo que saliera asustada de sus pensamientos, sujetándose el corazón y viendo que frente a ella se encontraba un joven rubio.

-Na...Naruto-kun, me asustaste- respiro más tranquila cuando se le paso el susto.

-Lo siento- se rasco la cabeza algo torpe -no era esa mi intención, es que como te fuiste tan repentinamente la ultima vez que nos vimos y te vi sola aquí, quise venir a hablarte- cerro los ojos sonriendo inocentemente.

-Yo... te pido disculpas Naruto-kun, no quería dejarte tan de repente la ultima vez, pero es que como me surgió un improvisto yo...-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Hinata, si yo entiendo que tenías que irte-

Pero aunque le dijera eso, ella igualmente se sentía culpable y trataba de evitar encontrarse con el ojos zafiro por esa misma razón. Además de que de alguna forma sentía que lo estaba utilizando y eso estaba mal, porque mientras tenia una cita con él, también se acostaba con el Uchiha y eso estaba mal de muchas formas. Sin descontar que también estaba embarazada del ojos azabache.

-Hinata ¿Por qué estas tan sola?- pregunto al ver que la ojos perla se encontraba algo desanimada.

-Es que no soy una persona de muchas amigas, en realidad solo tengo una y hoy no vino- se miraba las manos que tenia sobre sus piernas.

-Que lastima ¿Y porque no vino hoy?- siguió preguntando para tratar de romper el hielo que extrañamente se había formado.

-No lo se... y eso me preocupa- su mirada se había formado triste al recordar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, tal vez no sea nada grave, solo tienes que ir a verla después de clases- dijo animándola con una gran sonrisa, provocando que la peli azul se sonrojara.

-Lo...lo se, gracias Naruto-kun- trato de sonreír para tranquilizarlo, aunque a simple vista se le notaba aun angustiada.

-Bueno, ya que tú vas a almorzar sola y yo también almorzare solo, porque no almorzamos juntos- dijo como si estuviera resolviendo el peor acertijo.

-N...No lo se Naruto-kun...- no sabia si en verdad era lo correcto almorzar con él, no quería llegar a hacerle daño.

-¡Dale! Si sabes que no me puedes decir que si- esto último lo dijo colocando una carita de pena que a Hinata la conmovió.

-Esta bien Naruto-kun- dijo resignada a que no había nada más que aceptar. Eso genero que sonriera muy contento de conseguir su objetivo.

-Sabia que no te podías negar- la abrazo alegremente y la sonrió feliz -Almorzaremos en la terraza- dijo tomando la mano de su acompañante-

-¿Y...Y porque en la terraza?- pregunto algo nerviosa al empezar a ser tirada por el rubio.

-Porque ese es mi lugar favorito desde que fuimos durante la fiesta- eso genero el sonrojo de la ojos perla al recordar el beso que se había producido en ese lugar, pero luego sonrió feliz de almorzar con el ojos zafiro, porque su cabeza solo le repetía que ya estaba loca por el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba de un lado para otro la ojos chocolate sin saber si seguir sus sentimientos o dejar las cosas como estaban ¿Como le podía ser tan difícil esa simple decisión? Cualquier chica en su lugar decidía en estos momentos la primera opción, pero ella de alguna forma ya estaba pasando al masoquismo y no podía dejar de pensar si era lo correcto estar como estaban ¡Es decir! puede ser que ella lo amara, pero si no lo dejaba por un tiempo, no cambiaria nada en lo absoluto ¡Ahhhh! ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Ya aburrida de estar en esa situación, decidió llamar a su mejor amiga para tranquilizarse, pero algo a último momento la hizo cambiar y llamar a otra persona.

-Hola Neji. Si soy yo... Te llamaba para decirte que...- se quedo un tiempo en pausa -...de que vuelvas conmigo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Ya nos colocamos más románticos, bueno hasta que lo se puede por ahora XD

Tente al parecer no tiene remedio, se han obsesionado el uno del otro u.u espero que esto no termine mal.

_**Mando un gran abrazo y un beso amistoso a todo al que ha leído, comentado o dejado en favoritos mi fic ^^ les estoy muy agradecida. Especialmente agradezco los lindos reviews que me escriben en cada cap, que me alegran sinceramente el día ^^ y ellos son: **__Namikaze Rock,__ Diminishing quarter, "hector", Doradita-chan,_ dark'lady'strong, "fernanda",_ Rizeto Uzumaki y Hina fire._

Muchas gracias por dejarme las parejas que deseaban ver y creo que las he mostrado a todas ^^

Finalmente me despido, un abrazo a todos a la distancia, espero hayan disfrutado el fic.

**Si por alguna razón hay alguna falta ortográfica, pido mil disculpas, porque no fue intencional e intento por todos los medios no tener ninguna.**


	7. Quiero ser yo misma

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Se que ya se me esta volviendo una costumbre, por lo que desde ahora no les daré más fechas para cuando actualizare. Pero tengan por seguro que aunque me demore no lo dejare, porque ya he puedo mi corazón en este fic ^^

Ya… cambiando de tema, les aviso que este cap se tratara de Karin y se subirá un poco el tono, pero no habla lemon (aun no se si habla en el futuro)… y se explicara porque Karin odia tanto a Sakura, pero no por completo… jejejeje

Disfruten mi sexto cap de esta extraña historia ^^

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son total propiedad de Kishimoto-sama**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo el mundo en ese instituto se encontraba en clases... Bueno, todos menos dos chicas que ahora estaban en el baño femenino, pero no precisamente haciendo cosas apropiadas para el establecimiento, sino que se encontraban encerradas dentro de uno de los baños, acomodándose perfectamente las dos pelirrojas en ese diminuto espacio. Se besaban y se acariciaban desesperadamente, una con pasión y la otra con amor, sin importarles si sus gemidos llegaban a ser escuchados.

-Ta...ta...Tayuya- gemía su nombre la chica de gafas, mientras la susodicha acariciaba uno de sus senos por encima de la blusa.

-¡Que molesto!- tiro brutamente de la blusa de la pelirroja con gafas y desabrocho el sujetador llevándose el pezón a la boca para estimularlo mejor. Eso claramente genero que la ojos rojo gritara excitada -No grites idiota, o quieres que nos pillen- esas palabras hicieron que Karin se tapara la boca con las manos.

La flautista algo aburrida de seguir haciendo lo mismo, subió su rostro quedando frente al de la ojos rojo y le destapo la boca, juntado sus labios fogosamente. Mordió su labio inferior para poder introducir su lengua y seguir saciando su sed.

-Tayuya, te amo- pronuncio tratando de recuperar el aire perdido la pelirroja de lentes.

-No digas estupideces como esas- dijo algo molestas la ojos amarillo-café -Recuerda que esto no es nada serio- sin obtener respuesta, volvió a besas a la ojos rojo, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su falda, levantándola lentamente e introduciendo dos dedos en su intimidad.

-Ahhh... no...no...- se sentía realmente excitada, que ya no podía aguantar más así -A...aquí no Tayuya- y algo molesta la flautista se separo, arreglándose un poco su vestuario y saliendo del ese diminuto lugar -¿a donde vas?- pregunto algo dolida e intrigada la chica de lentes.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿¡Que nos quedemos a tomar el té!- dijo irónicamente saliendo del tocador de las mujeres y volviendo a su sala, dejando completamente sola a la ojos rojo. Ella bastante dolida, se miro al espejo totalmente despeinada y desarreglada, dejando ver mucho más haya de lo debido.

-¿Por que siempre eres tan cruel conmigo?- pregunto al aire, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de ningún tipo. Pero que se podía quejar, ella había elegido salir con Tayuya, sabiendo que era solo un juego y aunque vivían juntas desde hace más de un año, ella nunca la amaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ojos chocolate había vuelto por fin había vuelto de su visita al doctor para revisarse las heridas, y por orden de el mismo no había asistido hace tres días a clases, cosa que en parte no le molestaba, pero lo que si lamentaba era no haber visto ya hace mucho a su mejor amiga. Tampoco había podido ver a su novio desde que la vino a ver, al parecer había estado muy ocupado estos días, por lo que no habían podido volver a hablar del tema desde que ella lo llamo. Tal vez muchos pensarían que es una tonta por haberle pedido que volvieran, pero que más podía hacer, si lo seguía amando y o podía vivir sin él. Sabia que desde hay en adelante las cosas cambiarían y le volvería a pegar, o eso esperaba.

-Hinata, ¡que haces aquí!- dijo sorprendida la peli café al ver afuera de su casa a la ojos perla.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer aquí que venir a visitarte? tu madre me dijo que estaban en el medico, pero que llegarías luego, por lo que preferí esperarte afuera- se acerco a su amiga, notando las heridas que empezaban a mejorarse de su rostro -Y también me conto que te pusiste a pelear- comento algo preocupada por como habían dejado a su amiga.

-¡Ahhh! eso...bueno no fue nada- miro para otro lado quitándole importancia.

-¿¡Cómo que no fue nada! ¡Si mira como te dejaron!- enserio no entendía como podía haber personas que dejaran a su amiga.

-Pero si yo también les di su merecido, comparadas conmigo, yo fui la que mejor quedo- dijo de una forma soberbia, como si en verdad hubiera existido esa pelea, donde ella salió ganando.

-Tu nunca cambiaras- negaba aceptando que su amiga era así.

-Bueno, bueno, pero dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Como te a ido con ese chico con el que saliste?- la empezó a molestar con el codo de forma picara.

-¿Qui...quién? ¿Na...Naruto-kun?- pregunto algo nerviosa por el tema.

-Mira, si hasta tartamudeas cuando lo nombro- siguió molestándola su mejor amiga -dime entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Etto...creo que bien... el vi...viernes después de clases saldemos juntos de nuevo- trato de sonar de lo más natural, pero aun el tema la tenia nerviosa.

-mish, así que la cosa esta yendo súper bien, ¡Me alegro mucho por tu amiga!-

-Gra...gracias- en el fondo sentía que no había sido lo mejor aceptar otra cita por parte del rubio, pero tampoco podía negar que sus mariposas en el estomago no la dejan en paz ¡Al final solo saldrían como amigos! ¿Cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Los días pasaron y ya estábamos al esperado viernes. Todos ya habían hecho planes para juntarse y pasarlo bien, la mayoría iba al centro comercial como era el caso de estas dos chicas. Ella divertidas caminaban por las tiendas de ropa sin importarles de que se les hiciera tarde, porque mañana no había clases.

-Mira Karin quien esta ahí- apunto la chica de ojos negro a una peli rosa que se encontraba caminando con su novio sin fijarse que la observaban.

-para que me apuntas mierda, Kin- comento vastante molesta la chica de lentes.

-hehehe, nunca me dijiste porque te caía tan mal esa rosadita- pregunto indirectamente para saber porque surgía el odio de la peli roja.

-Pero como no odiarla si es una perra. No has visto como camina y provoca a todos los hombres, y después la muy mosca muerta dice que quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio. Se nota que no a visto jamás a un hombre desnudo...- cada palabra que decía la ojos rojo le generaban mas rabia, cosa que de alguna forma disfrutaba Kin, porque le gustaba hacer enojas a su amiga por culpa de la ojos jade.

-Ya Karin, cálmate, que sino la mataras con la mirada- dijo irónicamente la peli negro al ver como le salían llamas de los ojos a la chica de lente, aunque en verdad si se pudiera matar con la mirada, Karin ya la había matado un millón de veces.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que la ojos rojo odiaba a la peli rosa iba mucho más haya de su forma de ser. La razón original era que ella era feliz, tan simple y sencillo como eso. Ella podía ser como era sin ningún prejuicio, mientras que la pelirroja debía ocultar su verdadero yo por ser juzgada y rechazada. No tenía otra salida más que recargar todo su odio en una persona que para muchos no tenia la culpa de nada, pero que para ella era una pequeña forma de liberarse. Hacerla caer de su nubecita de colores a la rosa era la forma de vengarse con la sociedad que encierra a su verdadero yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EL agua que salía de esa fuente provocaba un perfecto ambiente para la pareja que se encontraba en estos momentos sentados cerca de esa fuente. La chica con un helado de naranja que de forma chistosa lo recordaba a él, y él con un helado de mora que la recordaba perfectamente a ella.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció tiernamente ella de su helado.

-Solo si tú pruebas del mío- dijo acercándole el helado a las ojos perla.

-Esa proposición es muy difícil de pensar, ¡pero acepto!- dijo chistosamente la peli azul, probando el helado de su acompañante y él al mismo tiempo probaban él de ella.

-Sabes, aunque la Naranja y la Mora se ven extrañas juntas, saben muy bien- rio el de ojos zafiro mientras tomaba un poco de helado de la peli azul y lo juntaba con el suyo.

-Por eso dicen que los opuestos se atraen- hizo lo mismo que el rubio, mezclando los dos sabores.

-¡Así como nosotros!- esas palabras generaron un fuerte sonrojo en la ojos perla que prefirió mirar para el lado -¿Te gustaría ir al cine?- pregunto al ver que la chica no decía nada, pero aun así no espero respuesta, porque la tomo rápidamente de la mano y la llevo a donde se encontraba la entrada del cine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se estaba aburriendo de ser perseguida por ese chico que llevaba horas sin dejarla un minuto en paz ¿Que no conocía la palabra no? Al parecer esa era la razón, porque aunque se lo dijera de todas las formas posibles, el chico no se alejaba ¡Al contrario! parecía que se apegaba más a ella y eso ya la estaba exasperando.

-Ya te dije Chouji ¡No es no!- le volvía a repetir la ojos azul.

-Pero solo quiero que me acompañes al cine y te dejare en paz- volvía a argumentarse el peli café.

-Mira Chouji, no se vería muy bien que una chica como yo saliera con un chico como tu- le dijo suavemente mientras lo sujetaba del hombro.

-Esta es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca- dijo totalmente hipnotizado sin escuchar en lo absoluto lo que decía la rubia.

-¡Ya me rindo!- dijo cansada la Yamanaka alejándose del chico robusto.

-¡Pero princesa!- le gritaba el Akimichi siguiendo a la rubia.

-¡Que no me digas princesa!- Esa chistosa escena era vista por dos chicos a lo lejos.

-¿Qué tu amigo no se rinde nunca?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza la ojos verde-obscuros.

-No, aunque Ino le diga mil veces que no lo quiere ver, él lo sigue intentando con una sonrisa en el rostro- comento el de ojos negro estirándose para atrás, cayendo su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia.

-Al parecer es algo que tienen en común, igual que la patudes- comento la ojos verde, pero sin quitarlo de sus piernas.

-Mendokusai- esa típica palabra comento la risa de la chica de cuatro cachos, que de alguna forma no se cansaba del vago Nara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta era la película más aburrida y sin sentido que había visto en su vida la ojos perla, pero aun así la amaba, solo porque la había elegido el joven rubio que se encontraba junto a ella. Para mucha gente eso puede sonar muy tonto, pero ella no era mucha gente, ella era Hinata Hyuga.

-Aquí es cuando el malo intenta atacar al protagonista- adelantaba el rubio lo que pasaría en la película -Y aquí es cuando él lo ataca, ganado la pelea- seguía contando mientras comía las palomitas. Por su parte, Hinata ya había dejado de ver la película y solo se la pasaba comiendo o mirando al rubio.

El ojos zafiro se reía alocadamente hasta que noto la mirada de la peli azul y se fijo en ella, notando como sus a perlados ojos brillaban más bajo la obscuridad del cine. Un extraño cosquilleo corrió por su espalda y sin darse cuanta empezó a acercarse a la Hyuga. Ya la distancia era casi nula y finalmente ella fue la que elimino esa distancia.

Se sentía que salían fuegos artificiales del fondo y que la demás gente había desaparecido por completo, dejando solo a la bella pareja besándose tiernamente... Hasta que Hinata se separo y corrió a la salida dejando a un Naruto completamente choqueado por lo que había pasado. La ojos perla seguía corriendo encontrando por fin lo que buscaba ¡Un baño! Entro muy desesperada y a uno de los retretes producto de las nauseas que le habían dado repentinamente. Al parecer su embarazo ya le estaba generando consecuencias.

-¿Y ahora que le voy a decir a Naruto-kun?- se preguntaba a si misma luego de haber vomitado y que las nauseas se le fueran -Si que tengo mala suerte, justo ahora me tenia que pasar- Se coloco la mano en su vientre saliendo de ese pequeño espacio.

"**Creo que no podre ocultarte por más tiempo"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...

Estaba tan nerviosa, uno de los momentos más importantes de la vida seria revelado en pocos minutos. Aunque había intentado atrasar este momento desde que se hizo el test, sabía que ya no podía darle más tiempo. Pensó en no ir a ver el resultado, pero eso no arreglaría nada y solo alargaría más la respuesta final.

Se encontraba sentada esperando a que el doctor llegara con los resultados en mano. Pasaron unos minutos que le fueron eternos, frotándose las manos para disminuir los nervios, pero nada parecía funcionar. Cuando el doctor finalmente llego, estaba tan nerviosa que inconscientemente dio un saltito de sorpresa.

- Hyuga-san, aquí se encuentra el resultado de su prueba de embarazo. ¿Desea que la lea ustedes o lo hago yo?- pregunto el doctor a la ojos perla, notando lo incomoda que se encontraba su paciente.

-Pre...prefiero que lo haga usted- artículo con dificultad mirando sus rodillas.

-La prueba de embarazos arrojo que usted esta efectivamente embarazada- eso era lo único que debía escuchar para definitivamente segura. Aunque el doctor seguía hablando, ella no lo podía escuchar, solo se giraban mil cosas en la cabeza de que había ahora.

"**Ya no tengo vuelta atrás, un ser esta creciendo en mi vientre y no se podrá evitar"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

He vuelto a poner a Sasuke de vacaciones en este cap (es muy exigente este hombre), y mostré a otro personaje, es decir, Chouji xD (que no se rinde nunca)

Karin por su parte odia sin un gran motivo a Sakura, pero eso no es toda la historia, porque en un futuro llegara a odiarla mucho más…

Bueno, ya definitivamente Hinata esta embarazada ¿Le contara a alguien sobre su embarazo? Ustedes que creen ^^

**AHORA VIENEN LOS SALUDITOS n.n **

**Mando un gran abrazo y un beso a todo el mundo que haya leído y/o dejado en sus favoritos mi fic, enserio les estoy demasiado agradecida. También les mando un beso enorme a todos los que me han dejado un review, que son: **_Diminishing quarter; Rizeto Uzumaki; dark'lady'strong; Namikaze Rock y anon __(que no tiene cuenta, pero igualmente me dejo un review, y si quieres saber su es Naruhina o Sasuhina, tendrás que ver como pasa la historia, porque eso ni yo misma lo se xD)_

**Le doy un abraso muy especial a "**_hikari_**" que leyó en muy corto tiempo todos mis cap y me dejo un review en todos (eso me hizo muy feliz.**

**También quiero Agradecer enormemente a todos lo que en cada capitulo me dejan un review sin excepción, enserio me encanta leer sus opiniones y que me pidan que lo siga, por que de alguna forma les devolveré el agradecimiento ^^**

Me retiro por fin, un abrazo a distancia, hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	8. Desagradable ilusión

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO** (bueno... a todos mis lectores)

Se que me he demorado, pero por esa misma razón no le quise colocar fecha al día que actualizaría ^^

Ahora le toca el turno de sufrir... cof cof digo... de contar la historia de Naruto-kun, aunque tanto que a salido, pienso darle vacaciones el prox cap xD

Hablando de vacaciones, -Sasuke!-

-¿Que?-

-tienes que salir en este capitulo-

-No quiero-

-¿¡Como que no quieres! ¡Casi ni sales en los capítulos!, ¡pasas en vacaciones!-

-Toma- me entrega una hoja -En este contrato dice explícitamente que puedo tomar cuantos días de vacaciones que yo desee-

-Si, exactamente eso dice aquí... ¡PERO YO JAMAS HE FIRMADO NINGUN CONTRATO!-

-enserio- me quita el contrato de las manos y lo lee -creo que tendré que prepararme para el capitulo entonces-

-eso creo yo-

-Pero solo saldré en una escena-

-¡VETE A TRABAJAR!-

Bueno, ahora que por fin pude convencer a Sasuke, puede por fin empezar el capitulo, les agradezco de antemano por leerlo ^^

Este capitulo se los dedico a**dark'lady'strong**_**, Rizeto Uzumaki, Diminishing quarter, Namikaze Rock **_y a_** hikari**_que siempre de dejan un reviews en todos mis capítulos, soy muy feliz gracias a ellos ^^

DISFRUTEN MUS AMADOS LECTORES DEL CAPITULO SIETE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Desagradable ilusión**

Había amanecido increíblemente bien, ya no recordaba la ultima vez que se había dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, posiblemente haya sido cuando era solo un niño, pero bueno...eso no viene al caso. La razón por la que el joven rubio había amanecido de esa forma, era porque hoy era el día que se había propuesto pedirle ser su novia a una encantadora chica, había tomado la decisión de formalizar las cosas con la ojos perla, aunque su amigo estuviera en contra, porque no dejaría escapar a una mujer tan perfecta como Hinata.

Se fue directo a su pequeño baño y se lavo la cara para quitarse todo resto de sueño, aunque al parecer hoy no iba a ser muy necesario, porque se había levantado sin necesidad de su despertado (cosa bien rara en el rubio). Se lavo los dientes y se dio una rápida ducha.

-Hoy por fin serás mi novia Hinata Hyuga- dijo frente al espejo de vestirse y peinarse, ya nada podía salir mal ¿Cierto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto notando como todas las chicas lo miraban notoriamente con cara de lujurio, no lo trataban ni un poco de ocultar. De alguna forma le gustaba que todas las chicas estuvieran a sus pies, porque les gustaba ver su rostro de luego de dejarlas más rápido de como las tenia. Pero a la vez era muy molestoso, nunca lo podían dejar en paz y eso era irritante. Por un raro esta bien que lo miren, pero no que pasen todo el día apegadas a él como lapa.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Como amaneció hoy?-

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?-

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Tiene pareja para el baile de Primavera?-

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun... ¿Que no sabían decir otra cosa? ¿Que acaso no entendían que no estaba interesado en ninguna de ella? Lo único bueno, es que todas las chicas que seguían en ese momento al ojos azabache se pudieron a pelear entre si por ir con él al baile de primavera. Lo que ella no sabían es que en estos momentos el Uchiha ya tenia en mente a quien invitaría al baile de primavera que se realizaría a fin de mes y que era justo a esa persona a la que estaba buscando, hasta que...

-¿¡Porque no te fijas por donde caminas, Idiota!- grito bien molesto el peli azul al se chocado por un algo o alguien.

-¿Y tu porque no aprendes a mirar para adelante?- se defiende un chico rubio que se encontraba frente a él.

-Baka- tenia unas enormes ganas de pegarle, pero como era el heredero de la fabrica Uchiha, no podía tener problemas en el instituto.

-Teme- le responde tirando rayos de los ojos.

-Baka-

-Te...- repentinamente se quedo callado, haciendo pensar al Uchiha que había ganado la pelea, pero repentinamente lo dejo solo, caminado embobado hacia alguna dirección. Eso había dejado completamente desconcertado a Sasuke, por lo que decidió ver hacia donde se había ido el joven rubio y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había dejado tirada su pelea por ir a hablar con una chica... y no cualquier chica, sino que justamente era la misma chica que el ojos azabache estaba buscando... ¡Era ni mas ni menos que Hinata Hyuga!

Se metió las dos manos a los bolsillos y se dio la media vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaban los tortolos. De alguna forma se sintió molesto, pero luego sonrió con malicia.

"Puede ser que te me adelantaras esta vez, pero yo ganare la guerra"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Se estaba recostando sobre la camilla bastante nerviosa, aunque conocía a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, igual no podía estar tranquila ¿Y como estarlo, si la que fue tu ginecóloga durante tiempo, ahora te atendía como matrona? ¿Como actuar natural, si conocería a su futuro hijo?

-Ya Hinata-san, le introduciré este tubito transvaginalmente, pero tranquila, no duele, solo incomoda un poco- le explicaba la Doctora para mantener calmada a la ojos perla. Cuando había sabido que entendería a Hinata Hyuga por su embarazo, quedo bastante sorprendida, pero sabía perfectamente que aunque fuera muy joven, seria una excelente madre.

Tomo el tubo e hizo le que le había explicado, y efectivamente no le dolió, solo le incomodaba bastante. La Doctora empezó a mirar por una pantalla, que no podía observar la Hyuga, buscando a la pequeña criatura. Empezó a decirle algunos detalles a su asistente para que ella los anotara, que para la peli azul eran palabras bastantes extrañas, como volumen, presión y diversas cosas que solo le recordaban la clase de Física.

Cuando habían pasado unos pequeños minutos que resultaron eternos para la ojos perla, la Matrona se detuvo, mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Mira Hinata, te presento a tu bebé- dio vuelta la pantalla para que la pudiera apreciar perfectamente.

Instantáneamente ella se tapo la boca con una mano y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran. Aunque fuera una pequeña manchita, para Hinata era su pequeña manchita y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme felicidad. En ese mismo instante todos los problemas desaparecieron y se dio cuenta que ya no estaría sola, porque su bebe lo acompañaría en todo momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

El cielo estaba hermoso, con un color anaranjado que demostraba que la noche no tardaría mucho en llegar. Pero justamente en la plaza central de Konoha es donde el cielo se veía más bello, o eso pensaba la peli negro junto a su amiga que se encontraban pasando por esos sectores.

-Se ve bastante bello el cielo hoy- comento la ojos negros que seguía mirando el cielo.

-Que extraño de ti decir eso- le molestaba la pelirroja.

-Que simpática- dijo irónicamente dejando de mirar el cielo.

-lo se- sonríe de una forma sarcástica que hizo suspirar de resignación a la pelinegro. Decidió mirar para otro lado, sin ningún punto fijo, pero repentinamente noto como una chica caminaba con un extraño papel en la mano y cuando se enfoco mejor, noto que eso era ¡una prueba de embarazo! Siguió mirando a la chica y pudo notar que era la hija del dueño de la empresa Hyuga, que precisamente asistía al mismo instituto que ella. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto la ojos rojo.

-Es que por fin le podre devolver el favor a un amigo- siguió riendo mirando como se iba rápidamente a lo lejos la ojos perla.

-Eres bastante rara, lo sabias- cuando por fin desapareció de su vista, tomo su celular y mando un mensaje con un rostro maquiavélico, que hasta la pelirroja le dio escalofríos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvió a mirar la hora y algo le presencia que la joven no llegaría. Ya llevaba 10 minutos esperándola cerca de la plaza central y para él, eso era demasiado; es decir ¡Naruto Uzumaki jamás esperaba! Su hiperactividad se lo impedía por completo y si no fuera porque la persona que estaba esperando era la bella chica de ojos perla, ya se hubiera ido. En realidad, ni si quiera hubiera llegado a tiempo. Posiblemente a esta hora ni estaría pensando en salir de su casa. Sacudió su cabello desesperadamente para dejar de pensar tanto.

-¿Que...que te pasa Naruto-kun?- esa voz ¡Esa voz era la que había estado esperando escuchar! levanto si mirada y comprobó que la joven Hinata se encontraba frente a él con rostro de preocupación.

-¡Hinata!- se paro y la sujeto de los brazos -¡Por fin llegaste!- la abrazo muy feliz de verla, dejando bastante dudosa a la Hyuga por su reacción.

-Disculpa por llegar atrasada Naruto-kun, es que se me hizo tarde por...-

-No importa porque llegaste tarde, lo que importa es que estas aquí- la soltó mostrándole una sonrisa zorruna, generando que la peli azul se sonrojara.

-etto, ¿y que era lo que me ibas a decir Naruto-kun?- pregunto recordando la razón por la que había venido.

-Ahhh si, eso...- dijo algo nervioso por la proposición que tenia pensado pedirle a la joven Hyuga- Hinata- la sentó en la banca, se agacho frente a ella y la miro a los ojos seriamente -Yo la he pasado increíblemente bien estos últimos días- suspiro algo nervioso, pero no le saco la mirada a la ojos perla, cosa que la colocaba enormemente nerviosa -Y eso a sido gracias a que te conocí- eso genero el sonrojo en ella, que no sabia que hacer, por lo que solo siguió escuchando- me encanta estar contigo, que te rías de mis tonteras, que me sonrías tan tiernamente y que soportes mis estupideces. Por eso...por eso...- trago saliva algo nervioso por lo que diría, jamás en la vida había dicho algo similar y eso lo atormentaba en estos momentos - Por eso... quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- Cuando vio la cara de sorpresa en la Hyuga, de alguna forma se sintió preparado para todo. Aunque de alguna forma estaba seguro que aceptaría.

-Na...Na...Naruto-kun...- trato de procesar las palabras dichas por el rubio, pero su sorpresa no podía desaparecer -Yo...yo...- suspiro fuertemente y decidió serle sincera -Yo estoy muy alagada tu petición y seria muy feliz con ser tu novio- a Naruto se le ilumino el rostro, pero la cara de la ojos perla cambio seriamente -Pero no puedo aceptarlo- su mirada de alguna trataba de disculparse y aun así Naruto sentía que su ilusión se derrumbaba, sin entender la razón por la que no podía ser su novia.

-No entiendo, yo pensé que te gustaba- mostraba mucha confusión en sus palabras.

-¡Y si me gustas Naruto-kun!- dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, corriendo la vista hasta sus piernas -Pero no es posible que estemos juntos- de alguna forma eso confundió más al ojos zafiro.

-Pero ¿¡Por qué!-

-Es complicado de entender Naruto-kun, solo te puedo decir que no puedo estar contigo.

¿Complicado de entender? ¿Porque debía ser complicado de entender? Ellos se gustaban y de eso se basaba una relación ¿Cierto? Es decir, mientras que se gusten, no hay cosa que sea complicada, además, él ya sentía que si hubiera pasado más tiempo, terminaría enamorándose de la ojos perla.

-Hinata, sea lo que sea lo que te complica, podremos superarlo juntos, yo te quiero mucho y te seguiré queriendo cual sea tu problema- de alguna forma trataba de hacerle entender que él podía afrontar lo que sea, o eso pensaba.

-Naruto-kun, yo...- y justo cuando la peli azul iba a hablar el celular del rubio empezó a sonar, causando que inmediatamente ella se callara.

El ojos zafiro tomo algo molesto su celular y pensó apagarlo, pero hay justamente noto que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, abrió el mensaje algo curioso y lo que vio lo dejo completamente impactado. No podía creer lo que leían sus ojos, leyendo varias veces el mensaje para ver si lo había leído mal, pero no y lo peor es que el mensaje le calzaba completamente con la razón de porque Hinata no podía ser su novia.

-¡Esto es verdad!- bastante molesto, Naruto se levanto y le entrego el celular a la ojos perla repentinamente, por lo que ella sin tender la razón, lo tomo y torpemente leyó la pantalla, quedando completamente desconcertada con lo que decía.

-¿Quien...quien te mando este mensaje?- estaba bastante perturbada, si este mensaje era enviado a más personas seria su fin.

-No importa quien mierda me lo mando, lo que quiero saber es si es verdad lo que dice hay- noto como el rubio sentía rabia en su interior y no atrevía a mirarla, causando que le doliera y sin más decir, asintió justo en el momento que el Uzumaki la miro de reojo, quitándole la poca esperanza que le iba quedando -Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue con una rabia en los ojos por haber sido utilizado, dejando sola a la Hyuga que solo pudo dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, observando como el chico que quería a su lado se iba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tranquilidad que había en esta gran habitación no era normal, pensando que la dueña de esta no le agradaba mucho la tranquilidad excesiva. Puede ser que era una chica bastante seria, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba el silencio total. Pero esta vez estaba tan concentrada leyendo un libro de su total interés, que no había notado que la noche había llegado y la poca luz que tenía le iba a empezar a hacerle daño a la vista.

Tomo la taza de té que tenia junto a su cama y se lo llevo a los labios, tragando ese suave aroma que tanto le agradaba. Dejo la taza nuevamente sobre su mesita de noche y dio vuelta la página de su libro, cuando fue interrumpida por su estúpido celular.

-Maldita sea- ya se había perdido en su lectura, y eso que hace muchos años que no leía un libro tan bueno -Quien me molesta a esta hora- tomo su celular bastante molesta por ser interrumpida a estas horas y estando tan bien -y por un mensaje- abrió ese mensaje y leyó lentamente lo que decía, sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que diría, pero cuando se dio cuenta las palabras que salían hay, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

-_Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la empresa Hyuga y alumna del instituto Konosuna, esta embarazada. PD: manda este mensaje a todos tus contactos_- leyó en voz alta lo que decía ese mensaje y aun no se lo podía creer. Posiblemente era un vil rumor, pero de alguna forma, si eso fuera verdad, todo encajaría y ya sabría la razón por la que su hermana había estado tan rara. Su corazón le decía que el mensaje decía la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna alumbraba en lo más alto del obscuro cielo y la mayoría del mundo dormía tranquilamente sin imaginar que fuera de sus casas, justamente en ese pequeño callejo sin salida, estaba todo rodeado de sangre. Había una gran cantidad de cuerpos mal heridos tirados en el suelo y solo una persona parada, golpeándole a todo lo que parresia moverse.

Ya la rabia había pasado a dolor, y el dolor a pena, se sentía patético por haberse ilusionado tanto y la única forma de hacerlo era volver a como era antes, golpear a cualquiera que se le cruzara.

De alguna forma era bastante irónico, gracias a Hinata había dejado de golpear a las personas y ahora por culpa de la misma persona, había vuelto a golpear a gente sin razón, en realidad, ahora estaba peor que antes, porque ahora sentía que tenia un motivo para tener tanta rabia, y lo peor es que toda esa rabia de dolor no se iban con nada.

Sintió como su celular empezó a sonar y no le presto atención, pero el ruido se empezó a hacer más fuerte y molesto, asiendo que sacara de su chaqueta ese molesto aparato y viera porque sonaba tanto, notando que era un mensaje ¡El mismo mensaje que el anterior! Tiro su celular muy lejos, con toda la impotencia del mundo y se agacho, sintiendo como un liquido empezaba a salir de sus mejillas ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ahora se encontraba en el suelo llorando por una mujer, recordando claramente lo que contenía ese maldito mensaje

**"Hinata Hyuga estaba embarazada de otro hombre"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque la parición de Sasuke fue bastante corta (¬¬), como el siempre capitulo el será el "protagonista", lo hare trabajar bastante wuajaja (risa malévola).

Tratare con todos mis medios terminar pronto el siguiente capitulo, pero no les puedo prometer nada, solo les puedo prometer que tarde o temprano lo actualizare, no dejare mi fic aunque sea lo ultimo que haga (exagere un poquito ^^U)

Les quiero mandar un fuerte abraso a todas las lindas personas que han leído este alocado fic, enserio nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto U.U me emocionan.

Les quiero mandar un gran saludo a las personas que en el capitulo anterior me dejaron un reviews, enserio me hacen muy feliz, que son: Namikaze Rock, Hina fire, Diminishing quarter, dark'lady'strong y "hikari"

Me despido con un abrazo a la distancia, ojala hayan disfrutado este cap y hasta la prox actualización ^^


	9. ¿Como es eso que Hinata esta embarazada?

Sorry Sorry Sorry, se que me demore mucho más de la cuenta y estoy realmente avergonzada por mi retraso, se que no tengo escusas y solo puedo disculparme, espero me perdonen u.u

Tratare de demorarme menos en el prox fic como recompensa ^^

Sin más espera, los dejo con el cap de mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Cómo que Hinata esta embarazada?**

Ya estaban por ser las 7 de la mañana y luego todos los estudiantes debían levantarse para llegar al instituto. Pero habían algunas excepciones que en estos momento se recién llegaban a sus casa, como era el caso del ojos azabache que se encontraba abriendo la puerta principal de su hogar. Cuando por fin lo pudo abrir, noto como toda la casa estaba hecha un desastre y aun habían personas tiradas en el piso, demostrando que no hace mucho había sido realizada en ese mismo lugar, una de las mejore fiestas. Aun así el Uchiha no se sorprendió y solo siguió caminando en dirección al piso superior.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar, hermanito?- justo cuando había pisado el primer peldaño, escucho la seria voz de su hermano mayor, haciendo que su rostro cambiara a uno de molestia.

-Mira quien habla, al parecer tu no estabas precisamente cuidando la casa, esto parece un chiquero- no se dio vuelta en lo absoluto para verlo a la cara, al contrario, siguió subiendo los escalones para poder llegar luego a su habitación y arreglarse para ir al instituto, aunque tal ves tomaría una corta siesta antes, no había dormido nada anoche.

Por su parte Itachi no dijo nada más, solo vio como su hermano se alegaba y sonreía seximente de lado. Tenia muy en claro que su hermano era así y aunque sabia que había sido culpa de su padre el que él desarrollara un carácter tan esquivo, igual lo quería así y lo cuidaría aunque Sasuke no quisiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Las horas estaban pasando y al parecer, de esa gran habitación no saldrían esas dos chicas. El ambiente era bastante deprimente por las lágrimas derramadas por la menor de ambas. La otra chica solo intentaba consolarla mientras estaba en sus brazos totalmente destruida. Ya no podía seguir viendo a su mejor amiga así, y menos por un hombre.

-Hinata, por favor deja de llorar- aunque su tono no fue muy fuerte, fueron escuchadas por la ojos perla, pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar -No te comprendo, si te habías enamorado de ese chico, porque le dijiste que no querías ser su novia- acariciaba su espalda para que tranquilizara un poco.

-Porque...yo...- trataba de hablar, pero los sollozos seguían interrumpiéndola, por lo trato de tranquilizarse. Respiro muy hondo y dejo su mente en blanco para no seguir llorando -¿A ti te ha llego un mensaje como este ayer?- le mostro su celular donde decía:

"Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la empresa Hyuga y estudiante del instituto Konosuna, esta embarazada. PD: manda este mensaje a todos tus contactos"

Tenten bajo la cabeza algo triste y molesta, en verdad le había llegado ese mensaje más de una vez, pero no quiso decírselo a su amiga, pensando que tal vez solo se lo habían mandado a ella, no quería que ella se sintiera mal por un estúpido rumor.

-Si, pero no le tienes que prestar atención, no creo que crean ese tonto rumor- le sonrió para que no pensara más en esas tonteras.

-Es que ese es el problema- miro para otro lado sin saber que palabras utilizar.

-No te comprendo- arrugo su entre seño mientras cruzaba sus brazos pensando a que se refería.

-Ayer ese mensaje le llego cuando estaba con Naruto y...-

-¿¡No me digas que el creyó lo que decía en el mensaje! Como puede ser tan tonto- se molesto por pensar que el rubio creyera esas cosas, si era así, no se merecía a su amiga y era mucho mejor que no hayan tenido nada.

-No es eso Tenten, él no creyó en el mensaje- empezó a mirar sus manos que jugaban con las sabanas, cada vez se colocaba más nerviosa por lo que diría.

-Entonces ¿Cual es el problema?- aunque no tenia mucha paciencia, trataba de utilizar toda la necesaria para no apurar a su amiga, pero aun así se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

-yo le dije que estaba embarazada-cerro fuertemente los ojos para poder pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿¡y porque le dijiste esa tontera Hinata!- al parecer no iba a obtener respuesta, porque su amiga solo le evitaba la mirada, así que la tomo de los hombros y la empezó a mover -¡Respóndeme Hinata! ¿¡PORQUE LE DIJISTE ESO A NARU...-

-¡PORQUE EN VERDAD ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- subió la voz como nunca lo había hecho y la miro tan seriamente, que Tenten no tuvo duda de que decía la verdad, cosa que provoco que la castaña quedara totalmente shockeada, sin saber como procesar lo escuchado, sin saber que decir y mucho menos, que hacer.

-Pe...pe...pero...¿co...como?...¿cua...cuando?...- solo balbuceaba cosas sin poder decir una frase coherente- no...no...puede...se...se..-

-Así que es verdad- esa voz dejo sorprendida tanto a Tenten como a Hinata, era ni más ni menos que Hanabi Hyuga que se encontraba justamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Cua... ¿Cuando llegaste Hanabi?- pregunto con dificultad la ojos perla mayor.

-Llegue cuando Okaasan se iba al trabajo, le dije que me iría contigo al colegio- hablo tranquila y seriamente la peli café.

-Y... ¿y desde cuando...-

-¿Desde cuando que estoy aquí?-termino la oración, notando que su hermana mayor asentía - Desde que empezaron a hablar del mensaje- eso significaba que Hanabi ya lo sabia todo -A la próxima deben fijarse bien que nadie pueda escuchar esta conversación, si Okaasan hubiera estado aun aquí, ya habría escuchado todo, gritan muy fuerte-

Eso genero que Hinata agachara la cabeza avergonzada ¿Ahora que pensaría si hermana de ella? ¿Que era una tonta porque haber quedado embarazada? y más a esta edad. Ella sabía perfectamente eso, pero no quería que si familia también pensara así, menos su hermana menos

-Pero no te juzgo- esas palabras hicieron que la peli azul abriera los ojos sorprendida -Al fin y al cabo lo hecho, hecho esta. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ir ahora mismo al instituto y hacer como que nada fuera verdad- seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un semblante muy maduro.

-¡No quiero!- la Hyuga mayor inflo sus cachetes como niña pequeña.

-¡No actúes como una inmadura ahora que serás madre!- subió un poco la voz, generando que Hinata agachara la cabeza algo avergonzada, porque sabia que tenia razón -Si no vas al instituto, todos sabrán que el rumor es cierto ¿Quieres que te echen del instituto por estar embarazada? O peor aun ¿¡quieres que Otousan se entere de que su hija mayor esta embarazada por medio de un rumor!- aunque odiaba aceptarlo, sabia que su hermana tenia razón y si no actuaba rápido, tal ves ese escenario llegaría antes pensado ¡No podía dar que eso pasara!

-Hanabi tiente razón Hinata, será mejor que vayas al instituto- la ojos chocolate le aconsejaba lo mismo, generando que la peli azul suspirara resignada -Nosotras te apoyaremos pase lo que pase ¿verdad Hanabi?- Hinata subió la mirada notando como su hermanita asentía con la cabeza, asiendo que sintiera una sensación agradable en su pecho y le dieran ganas de sonreír y llorar a la vez.

-Gracias-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Akatsuki, el grupo más temido del instituto Konosuna. Muchos no saben que hacen, como iniciaron o a que se decida, pero algo si tienen bien claro todos, con ellos no te debes meter, porque posiblemente no tengas oportunidad de contarlo.

En estos momentos nadie se acercaba a la gran mesa que estaba al rincón del comedor, donde todo era perfectamente observado y se podía hablar sin problemas de ser escuchados.

-¡Ohh! que buena esta esa chica- comento Hidan cuando observo la mesa de los populares.

-¿Cual?- pregunto Sasori mirando para todos lados.

-Esa rubia despampanante que esta junto a la rosadita- describió el peli plata mirando a la ojos azul.

-Es mi media hermana- dijo seriamente Deidara, reconociendo la descripción del ojos morado, sin dejar de comer su almuerzo.

-disculpa Deidara, no sabia que era tu...-

-Te la doy por tu sándwich- dijo sin mucha importancia el ojos azul, dejando algo noqueado al ojos morado

-Lo que pasa es que Deidara no se lleva muy bien con su hermana, por esa razón no muchos saben que es su media hermana, pero en el fondo le tiene cariño-dijo Itachi irónicamente las últimas palabras

-¿Quien te dijo esa blasfemia?- pregunto Deidara dejando en claro cuanto "quería" a su hermana.

-¿¡De verdad me la regalas!- el pelo blanco al parecer no había escuchado en absoluto al ojos azabache al rubio, asiendo que a todos les corriera una gota de la cabeza.

Y justo en la mesa donde se encontraba esa rubia despampanante nombrada por Hidan, es decir, la mesa de los populares, iniciaba una conversación algo importante para uno de los integrantes.

-¿Y a ustedes les llego ese extraño mensaje anoche?- pregunto la pelirroja de ojos rojos que recordaba el famoso mensaje.

-Es lógico Karin, a todo mundo le ha llegado ese mensaje- la dijo de una forma obvia la ojos jade, generando la molestia de la ojos rojo, que tuvo que quedarse callada.

-a mi me llego muchas veces esa idiotez, tuve que apagar mi celular por ese maldito mensaje- comentaba el pelirrojo que para él, el mensajes era una gran molestia.

-¿Quien habrá sido el que inicio ese mensaje?- pregunto la rubia, haciendo que uno de los integrantes sonriera internamente. Era justamente la ojos negro que sonreía internamente al saber que ella era la responsable de ese rumor.

-¿Y será verdad?- agrego la peli rosa que no sabia mucho de la chica nombrada en el mensaje, por lo que no sabia si seria cierto.

-Claro que es verdad- dijo Kin parándose repentinamente, generando la impresión en casi todos los presentes.

-¿Como estas tan seguro, Kin?- pregunto Sai mientras leía su libro, con un semblante serio.

-Porque...porque... porque se le nota a esa chica que esta embarazada, por eso- trato de defenderse la pelo negro.

-En verdad, yo nunca he visto a esa chica, ni si quiera se como es- se coloco un dedo en el mentón pensando si la conocía la ojos azul.

-¡Cierto! yo tampoco la conozco- dijo la ojos jade -¿Y tu la conoces Sasuke-kun?- le pregunto al peli negro al notar que no había dicho nada en la conversación.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos, porque cuando se dio cuenta que hablaban de un rumor, dejo de prestarles atención.

-¿Si conoces a la chica del mensaje?- respondió la rubia por la peli rosa.

-¿Que mensaje?- seguía preguntando sin entender.

-¡Cierto! tú bloqueaste en tu celular los mensajes, por lo que no te puede llegar ninguno- agrego el ojos agua marino.

-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO ENTONCES QUE NO SABES NADA DEL MENSAJE!- grito histeria la ojos azul por lo escuchado.

-no tengo idea ¿y que?- dijo sin mucha importancia, porque sabia que ese mensaje no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, o eso creía.

-¿COMO QUE "Y QUE"? ESTE ES EL RUMOR MÁS FUERTE QUE HA TENIDO EL INSTITUTO, TODO EL MUNDO A RECIBIDO ESE MENSAJE ¡Y TU ME DICES QUE NO TE IMPORTA!- grito más fuerte al no poder creer lo escuchado.

-Exacto, eso mismo estoy diciendo-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, tienes mucho de que aprender- lo sujeto del hombro traspasando superioridad en el tema, asiendo que el ojos azabache dudara un poco.

-Ya dime de una vez, ¿¡que dice el maldito mensaje!- pregunto ya aburrido de la ojos azul.

-Sabia que no te resistirías- apunto hacia el cielo la rubia, con un brillo escalofriante en los ojos, dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Toma Sasuke-kun, aquí tengo uno de los mensaje- le paso su celular la ojos rojo, sin prestarle atención a la ojos azul que seguía en su mundo.

El pelinegro tomo el celular y leyó sin mucha importancia el mensaje, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su contenido, abrió repentinamente los ojos y en un dos por tres, se paro y se fue de ahí sin ninguna explicación, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Se fue Sasuke?- pregunto la rubia al Salir de su mundo y notar que no estaba el Uchiha.

-Si, pero no entiendo porque se fue tan de repente- se preguntaba a si misma la ojos jade.

-Tal ves él dejo embarazada a la Hyuga- dijo sin mucha importancia la ojos negro.

-¡Kin!- la reto la peli rosa sabiendo que es no podía ser.

-¿Que?- pregunto sin entender porque el regaño, solo era una suposición.

-Eso significaría que el rumor es cierto- dijo algo feliz la ojos azul por descubrir la verdad del rumor.

-Ino, eso significaría que Sasuke seria el padre- le recordó la ojos jade, porque al parecer ella sola no se había dado cuenta.

-¡No, Sasuke no puede ser papá!- grito por solo pensar que su Sasuke tendría un hijo con otra mujer.

-Entonces asegúrate que ese rumor no sea cierto- le aconsejo la ojos rojo, que ya no le tomaba importancia al asunto.

-Tranquila, yo me asegurare de ello- de alguna forma, ese rostro le causo escalofrió a todos los presentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Aun y con la pelea de ayer, seguía con el mismo sentimiento de rabia y desilusión en su interior. Al parecer su antiguo hobby no lo calmaría esta vez y eso lo había andar más idiota de lo norma. Lo peor, es que su amigo Shikamaru no lo apoyaba mucho. Todo lo contrario, solo le decía una palabra.

-Te lo dije-

-Ya lo se, ¡maldita sea! tienes que repetirlo tantas veces- trataba de tranquilizarse para no romperte la cara a su amigo.

-Que quieres que te diga, si no me hiciste caso y terminaste sufriendo- se cruzaba de brazos sintiéndose despreciado al no haber sido escuchado.

-¡Ach! si lo se, pero aunque sea me salve de llegar a enamorarme de ella- dijo viendo el lado bueno de todo esto.

-No Naruto, no te salvaste, porque ya te enamoraste de Hyuga- y lamentablemente tenia razón, no quería aceptarlo, pero era verdad, ya se había enamorado de esos ojos perla y posiblemente no había vuelta atrás. ¿Porque siempre tenia razón?

-Haces honor a tu nombre Shikapedia, lo sabes todo- de alguna forma eso no molesto al ojos negro, solo le demostró que las tonterías de su amigo volvía y ya no estaba solo pensando en su desilusión, hasta que... alguien con un vaso de bebida en la mano accidentalmente chocara con el rubio y causara que todo el liquido callera en la camisa del ojos zafiro, provocando la furia de este.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA! ¿¡QUE NO TIENES OJOS!- lo agarro del cuello, generando que este lo mirara bastante asustado por no poder respirar bien. Su otro brazo iba directamente a golpearlo en el rostro, pero fue detenido por alguien.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, Uzumaki- esa voz, en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo enfado más.

-¡QUE TE METES, TEME!- soltó al tipo que tenia sujetado y miro furioso al ojos azabache.

-No crees que pelear dentro del instituto esta en contra de las reglas- le respondió bastante tranquilo el peli negro.

-Uchiha tiene razón, si peleas de nuevo dentro del instituto, la directora te expulsara- le recordó el Nara. De alguna forma trato de retener su rabia y no atacar al ojos azabache, aunque le costaba demasiado.

-¡QUE MIRAN! ¿¡SE LES PERDIO ALGO!- le grito a todo el tumulto de gente que miraba esa discusión esperando que se formara una pelea, pero al escuchar al rubio, saltaron del susto- ¿QUÉ NO ME OYEN? ¡LARGUENSE!- solo vasto escuchar esa palabra para que todo el pasillo quedara vacio, quedando solo los tres jóvenes -¿y tú a que vienes teme?- lo dijo molesto, pero bajando considerablemente la voz.

-¿te acostaste con Hyuga?- le pregunto sin rodeos, asiendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y que el rostro del Nara se desencajara.

-que... ¿¡que!- había quedado bastante desconcertado con la pregunta, nunca se había imaginado esa clase de interrogancias.

-¿si te acostaste con...?-

-¡YA TE HOY!- dijo bastante rojo el ojos zafiro.

-entonces para que me preguntas si ya oíste, solo responde- al parecer hablar de eso para Sasuke, era como hablar del clima, cosa que para Naruto era muy distinto.

-¿¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!- ¿que se creía para andar preguntando esas cosas tan privadas? si se había acostado o no con Hinata, era cosa de ello y él no tenia porque enterarse.

-¡porque esos significarías que ambos podríamos ser posibles padres de esa guagua!- aunque no subió la voz, lo dijo bastante serio y fuerte como para ser perfectamente escuchado.

-Eso tendría mucho sentido- comento el Nara luego de escuchar esas palabras, con un semblante pensativo, causando que su amigo lo mirara molesto.

-TU CALLATE SHIKAMARU- movió rápidamente su vista al Uchiha, transmitiendo más furia y determinación que antes. Lo tomo de la camisa fuertemente, sin levantarlo del suelo, pero si acercándolo un poco a cuerpo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos -ASÍ QUE TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE DEJO EMBARAZADA A MI HINATA, ¿DIME QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE?- sentía tanta impotencia que solo quería romperlo en mil pedazos, pero lo único que logro era que el peli negro se riera de lado -¿DE QUE TE RIES?- lo sacudió al ver que se burlaba de él en su cara.

-hehehe me imagine que tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para acostarte con Hyuga, pero tranquilo, yo no le hice nada que ella no quiso- solo quería provocar más al Uzumaki, porque sabia lo inestable que era y más sabiendo que la chica que le gustaba se acostaba con otro hombre.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- lo tironeo impotente de escuchar esas palabras ¿como podía decir esas cosas de Hinata? ¿Ella no era así? pero pensándolo bien, él no la conocía para nada, no se dio el tiempo de averiguar absolutamente nada de ella, tal vez hasta lo dicho por Sasuke era verdad ¡No! ¡Hinata no era así!

-Lo que escuchaste, Baka- se soltó fácilmente del agarre del rubio y se arreglo un poco, como si nada hubiera pasa -Me retiro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo- y dejando al ojos zafiro dando vuelta en sus pensamientos, camino en dirección contraria por el pasillo.

-¡A DONDE VAS! ¡ESTO AUN NO HA ACABADO!- pero fue sujetado del hombro en forma de apoyo, asiendo que mirara de donde provenía esa mano, notando como su amigo le negaba.

-Esto ya termino Naruto- esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir el Nara.

Pero no, eso no podía terminar así ¡Sasuke no le podía ganas así! ¿Porque tenia que haber sido él? ¿Porque justo con él tenia que haberse acostado Hinata? ¿Existiendo tanto tipo en el mundo, tenia que ser el peor de todos? ¿Tenia que ser que siempre le había ganado en todo? Al parecer la mala suerte lo perseguía, y esa mala suerte tenía nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya las clases habían finalizado para algunos, porque para los que se encontraban inscritos en algún taller, aun les quedaba un par de horas para estar en el instituto, como era el caso de Tenten.

-Hinata, ¿estas segura de que deseas esperarme hasta que termine mis practicas de tenis?- le pregunto dudosa, ya que su amiga tendría que esperarla más de dos horas hasta que acabara el taller.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer y prefiero irme contigo de regreso- le contestaba la ojos perla para demostrarle que ella si deseaba esperarla, cosa que la ojos chocolate no pudo negarse.

-Esta bien, si quieres puedes esperar en esta banca- apunto una banca que estaba al otro lado de una gran cancha de tenis, que se encontraba cubierta por una maya para que las pelotas no lastimaran a las personas de afuera, pero aun así podía verse perfectamente hacia adentro, pudiendo así Hinata ver perfectamente la practica sin llegar a ser lastimada - Yo ahora iré a cambiarme a los camarines- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los camarines.

-Etto, Tenten- su amiga se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre -¿Hay algún baño por aquí?- le pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Si, por ahí hay uno- apunto al otro lado de la cancha, algo alejado -pero nadie va a ese baño, porque esta algo alejado, si deseas pues ir a los que están dentro del instituto-

-No, no importa, voy a ir a ese- dijo refiriéndose al baño alejado. Tenten le sonrió y se fue tranquila a los camarines. Mientras la peli azul se iba al baño que le había mostrado su amiga, y efectivamente, estaba algo alejado y bastante vacio. Pero eso a ella no le molestaba, al contrario, prefería no ser vista, para no sentir esas miradas juzgadoras que solo querían averiguar si el rumor era cierto. Afortunadamente nadie se había acercado a preguntarle o a molestarla.

Se introdujo a los baños femeninos que tenían un largo espejo sobre los lavamanos, se acerco al este, reflejándose del otro lado, notando el claro cansancio y decaimiento que expresaba su rostro. Demostraba a leguas que el rumor esparcido le había afectado, y sino trataba de fingir, todos descubrirían que era verdad lo de embarazo.

-Al parecer no dormiste muy bien anoche ¿o me equivoco?- cuando escucho esa voz de justamente la persona que había tratado de evitar todo el día, sintió muchas ganas de huir, pero lamentablemente el chico le tapaba completamente la salida, no tenia salida.

-Que...que... ¿qué haces en el baño de chicas Sasuke?- trataba de no mirarlo para no ser descubierta.

-Nadie sabrá que estuve aquí ¿o acaso tu le dirás a alguien?- se acerco lentamente a la chica, asiendo que la ojos perla se tensara al tomarle un mechón de su cabello y observarlo - tienes un cabello bastante bello, Hinata- miro el reflejo de la chica, que parecía a toda costa evitarle la mirada. Se coloco detrás de ella y la sujeto suavemente de los hombros -No lo había notado antes, pero nos vemos bastante bien juntos- lo ultimo se lo dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, provocando que la peli azul diera un pequeño brinco y mirara sin querer el reflejo de ambos juntos, notando que el ojos azabache tenia algo de razón.

-Sa...Sasuke, es mejor que te vayas- pero al parecer el Uchiha hacia caso omiso a lo pronunciado por la ojos perla, porque en vez de haberse ido, dio vuelta a la Hyuga y la tomo repentinamente de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo y generando una gran sorpresa en ella -Etto... Sa...Sa...Sasu...- fue repentinamente callada por la presión de los labios del ojos azabache sobre sus rosados labios.

La ojos perla se sintió bastante extraña al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Sasuke estaba siendo bastante sutil al besarla, por lo que inconscientemente correspondió.

El peli negro llevo su mano derecha al rostro de la Hyuga y acerco su pulgar al mentón de ella, abriendo sutilmente un poco más su labio y dejar pasar su lengua. Por un momento la peli azul pensó en no seguir con en beso, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, llevando sus brazos a los hombros del Uchiha y siguió correspondiéndole.

Al notar que la ojos perla se había dejado llevar completamente, empezó a bajar su mano derecha por su cuello, siguiendo por su clavícula, llegando finalmente al primer botón de su blusa y desabotonándolo lentamente, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que el ojos azabache empezaba a abrirle la blusa del colegio, no sabia que hacer, es decir, no era que fuera la primera vez que Sasuke la tocaba, pero eso no significaba que debía dejarle hacer lo que él deseara cuando deseara ¿o si?

-Sa...su...ke- sintió cuando el chico termino de abrirle la blusa y suavemente empezaba a tocarle su pecho izquierda por encima de sus sostén, generándole un calor interno a la peli azul. Aunque sabia que estaba mal dejarlo hacer esto en el baño del instituto, Sasuke estaba siendo tan sutil, que le generaba una opresión en el pecho y le agradaba bastante. Pero sin ninguna razón aparente, el Uchiha se detuvo y llevo su boca cerca de su oreja, generándole unos escalofríos al sentir la respiración del ojos azabache tan cerca.

-Dime hasta cuando piensas ocultarme que estas embarazada-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

O.o la deje en la mejor parte, que soy mala (XD)

Bueno tanto que me demore y los dejo justo cuando Sasuke encara a Hinata owo ¿Y que le respondera ella?

Quiero agradecer a mis lectores que se dan el tiempo de pasarse por este alocado fic, y por supuesto les mando un gran abrazo a todos los que dejaron review, enserio me en encantan sus palabras y que me hagan saber que les gusta mi fic, los adoro a todos, que son:

Rizeto Uzumaki, YukiJonicoUchiha, Kyuubi-No-Gabii, Diminishing Quarter y Namikaze Rock ^^

Hasta el prox capitulo que sera especialmenten de... shan shan shan... KIBA ^^

ADIOS


End file.
